Sun, Moon, and Star Collection
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Summary: Yugi discovers a strange door in the new house his family has moved into and there are two men there who want him to stay and be their Aibou. Monarchshipping, eventual Mobiumshipping. Other details: Mature. Must not be afraid of lemons and limes Updates every Friday Saturday and Sunday. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yugi discovers a strange door in the new house his family has moved into and there are two men there who want him to stay and be their Aibou.

Other details: Mature. Must not be afraid of lemons and limes

Prologue

A young boy lay in his bed. No, it wasn't his bed. It looked like his bed but it was different like everything in this world. A twisted version. The men here were nice. They gave him toys, treats, and games and did what he asked. But something was very wrong. It was great at first but now, three days later, Seto was uneasy. The men were strange. They looked alike except one was pale and the other deeply tanned. They had red, fiery eyes not seen in a normal person. And... they had a child. Seto wasn't sure what the relationship was. The men called themselves brothers but they seemed too close. And they treated the child as if he were their own. Seto climbed from his bed careful not to wake the talking, moving toys that may trigger an alarm. Seto walked from the room. He decided he needed to get to the door in the den of the house and go home. The boy crept down the stairs. He heard nothing... then he froze. A light was on in the den. Damn! He also heard the men talking and the child speaking his toddler talk. Seto peeked in. The room was full of toys and the child's playpen. The tanned man sat on the sofa. The pale man lay on his back on the floor. His feet in his twin's lap as he massaged them lovingly. No, twins did not act that way! The child lay beside the pale twin coloring. "Are you ready to get rid of him?" Atem asked. "Or do you want to play the game some more?" Seto was shocked. They wanted to get rid of the child?! Yami ran his strangely long nails through the child's hair in a loving manner. "Love Mama." The small one cooed.

"The boy has been here long enough we filled his heart but I think it's time to close the door until the next comes, Love." Yami said looking at the child on his chest playing with the soft spiked tricolored hair that all three shared "that may be so Habibi but how do we get rid of him he is already attached to us." Atem asked taking the child from Yami onto his own lap nuzzling the giggling child's head with his nose as Yami flipped himself over with the skill of an acrobat easily landing on his feet like a cat. "That is true but all things from the mortal world are afraid whether it be real or not." Kissing Atem quickly on the lips and taking the child Yami sat on his mate's lap letting his blood red eyes shift into cat like ones "'the eldest of three sees the past pain of the soul, the youngest sees the glory and future the child will bring, the middle and mother of three will guide the future and bring healing to the past in present days one for each but should a soul stay more than three unhappy with life mother gives an offer in sanctuary for all eternity eyes of red give new life and birth.'" Yami recited in memory

Seto realized they would not harm the child. The one who was in danger...the little one looked up and pointed to the door. The adults stood at once and made there was to the ajar door. Seto ran for the stairs but it was too late. "Seto," said a kind voice. Seto turned. "Seto, why are you up?" Atem asked. "Did you have nightmares? Shall Mommy and Daddy come up and tuck you back in?" he offered kindly. Seto's throat was dry. However, he was not a stupid child. He would play along for now and put his plan to action. He had to get them away from the den. Where the door was. "No... Daddy." Atem smiled at this. "I... I was thirsty and came down for a drink." he glanced at the child in Yami's loving arms. "Can I help you put Yugi to bed, Mother?" The black tank top Yami wore exposed his taut stomach. Seto saw a scar run across it and glanced at the toddler. The realization and truth about this odd family finally clicking in his mind.

Yami gave a kind smile glad that their healing had finally gotten to Seto's seemingly cold heart. "Alright Set but you can only watch then it's off to bed. You're up way past your bedtime." Yami said taking Seto's hand in his own a slight tingling sensation crawled through his arm but Yami ignored it thinking his hand was just in one position too long. entering the nursery Yami and Atem sat to their nightly routine of tucking Yugi into bed with Seto watching blue eyes focused on the child "Mama Love 'Ugi." Yugi squeaked at the nuzzling affection Yami gave him setting him down in the crib. Amethyst eyes locked on blue with a giggle "Seth." Yugi held out his hands to Seto wanting to be picked up and said boy looked to Atem who nodded then went back to his job too absorbed along with Yami to see what Seto was doing. Seto picked up Yugi then ran out of the room with Yami and Atem distracted slamming the door behind him bracing it with a chair. "Seto let us out now you have until the count of three young man to release us." Seto turned holding Yugi tightly grapping the black iron key with a golden eye inside of a triangle running to the den once down the stairs a sound of splintering wood and a thud meet his ears while lion like growls came from the upper floor. "Seto come out come out where ever you are~" came harmonized voices in a sing song like way turning Seto ran only to smack into something looking up Yami was in front of him while Atem came from behind blocking him from the den "you're in big trouble young man."

"Mama! Dada!" Yugi wailed. Seto winced. His crying was more animalistic than a human baby's cry. "Let me out or I'll..." Seto warned as his fingers touched the child's throat. It was a monster! It wasn't a real child! It wouldn't be wrong! Yami let out a pain-filled howl. The very threat sending the mother into insanity. "Mama! Save 'ugi!" the child cried. Yami growled to Seto moving slightly out of the way as said boy moved over to the little door in the wall "now release my son Seto."

"No." in one quick move Seto slipping into the door with Yami following only to yell out in pain when Yami touched Seto's ankle burned with the hate in his heart toward both adults. Yami brought his hand back blood eyes shifting between ruby and violet as Yugi and Seto got farther away back to the mortal world continuing Yami started to lose consciousness once the door on the other side was closed and locked letting out pained howls and heartbroken sobs at losing his child losing all his will to continue slipping into blackness.

TBC...

hey everyone I see your interest in this collaboration story I have here well it won't be the only one we are doing A.K.A I, Silvergolddragon and Ice Demon Allysondra


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

12 years later, Seto Kaiba was pulled from his thoughts as his brothers chattered in the backseat. The car was loaded with boxes and bags and even more in the U-Haul truck behind them. Seto sighed relieved. The further they got from America and the past, the better. Seto glanced back to the boys. Mokuba had longish black hair and grey eyes he'd gotten from their neglectful mother. And then... there was Heba. No matter what Seto had done and how many products, Heba had that same hair and the same three colors no dye could cover and no spray or gel could flatten. At 17, he looked as if he were just entering middle school when, in actuality, he would be 18 in a few months. His unusual eyes...Seto was glad that at least the pupils were round. Seto had raised them both since their days at the orphanage. They'd been taken in by a cruel man named Gozebouro Kaiba who had once been a rich man but he had turned to drink and swindled it all and run everything into the f*** ground. Now Seto was taking them far away with what they had left. Not too long ago, Gozebouro had been found dead in his chair. Heart attack it was called. Heba had found him...a look of sheer terror on his face. Heba had been there passed out on the floor and no memory of what happened. That was another big part of why they were moving to Domino City in Japan. Where no one knew them. "Is that it?" Heba asked seeing the house in the distance. It had once been a game shop before it was shut down. Seto had decided it would be again. "Our new house?" Heba asked climbing into the front seat.

Heba grew excited for some reason as well as content when a whole in his heart started to close 'Maybe I can find out about my past here when Set is away at the company he took over.' Heba thought having known since grade school he was different from everyone else even his brothers 'I wish Set would tell me what my parents are really like not his grudge born tales he spooned down my throat for twelve years.' Once the car was pulled into the parking lot Heba jumped out quickly entering the home with renewed vigor as if he was brought up in the place his curiosity tugging him to the upper floor where the bed rooms were. Opening the one with a broken door-jam Heba entered finding a dusty old nursey with a small cot in the corner next to an old fashioned crib the name Yugi inscribed on the sides. 'must have been forced to leave with the infant when the house was closed down.'

Heba thought looking into the crib to find a bundle wrapped in the sheets confused he unwrapped it to find three dolls one brown the other two pale the elder two had a small bundle wrapped in their arms smiling warmly but what was the most peculiar about this item was the love and care sewn into the doll all by hand it looked like it took years to perfect even in the smallest detail flipping it over Heba was shocked by the broken looks and heartache coming from the sewn dolls the younger pale adult held the purple blanket the bundle was wrapped in tears of devastation flowed down his face in rivers as if the very pain was still fresh the other held him his own tears falling at seeing the pale one in such pain but a deep well of anger dwelled in those blood red eyes promising revenge.

Heba took the dolls and explored the rest of the house. He quickly found a much more cleaner room that he claimed as his own. The room was painted a pretty purplish-blue like one would see at sunset. The large window had a cushioned window seat that lifted to act as a kind of chest for treasures. Heba didn't expect to find anything but find something, he did. A golden eye. No... not exactly. It was a necklace with an eye in the middle. Heba smiled and went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He found the water worked. Seto had the water and electricity turned on before they arrived. Heba washed the necklace and put it on. He looked at himself in the dusty mirror. He smiled but felt odd. Was he being... watched?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A creature from a world like our own, only different and twisted, stopped in his tracks. A tanned hand lifted the pyramid shaped necklace he wore and looked straight into its eye. What he saw made his cat like pupils widen into circles. He stared longer before he was sure. He ran down the dark corridors of his lair. They barely resembled a house but more like a labyrinth that gave the feeling of sorrow and rage. He found his mate easily though. Inside an iron door and in a dark, tomb-like room. "Habibi?" he cooed. "Sweet lover mine, I've brought you a most wonderful surprise." He told the figure slumped in one of the thrones in the room once full of light and a child's laughter. Atem dropped to his knees and nuzzled his mate's belly and kissed him there, his legs, and his hands lovingly. "A surprise that'll bring back your beautiful smile and light your lovely eyes once more."

The figure held a sunset purple blanket to his chest letting his broken eyes full of grief look at his mate "What is it Até?" Yami asked is voice thick with sadness as the other wrapped him in loving arms kissing the top of his mate's head now level with his own. "I found him Yami. He wears the necklace and holds the doll you made for him he is just on the other side of the door and soon he will be in your arms once again but this time as more than just our son. Shale I tell the others their nephew has returned?" Yami held still with disbelief letting the blanket he had held for twelve long years hit the carpeted ground the house now a mirror reflection of the one their son was now in. "Tell the others I want everything ready for our son's return we have a house to clean and food to make three days Atem three days and he will finally be home." Atem smiled at the pure joy shining in Yami's eyes sending out invitations to their brothers to reclaim their nephew from the mortal world watching Yami clean the house adding an Egyptian theme to the house.

lime

Wrapping his now human arms around Yami's waist Atem kissed said person's neck right at his sweet spot loving the moans he missed in the twelve years his mate had isolated himself in the labyrinth "Ate… we need to get… ready for our family." Yami said between gasps and moans losing focus on his task lust in his eyes when his mate touched his sensitive belly right where the scar from the surgery their elder cousin Mahad had performed so Yugi would be born. Covering Yami's mouth with his own Atem set to work 'stiffening' his mate pushing Yami down to the couch slipping a hand into his mate's leather clad pants playing with the long pale organ now stiff and red. Releasing his mate's mouth Yami moaned and bucked into the warm heat around his member while Atem's other hand played with the now exposed nipple.

"Ate please I need you please." Yami begged he had gone too long without his mate wanting his mate inside of him pounding him into the couch. "not yet Yami you will get it soon but I think this is punishment enough until our family gets settled don't you think and so you don't finish." Atem snapped his fingers slipping his hands out from his mate when a vibrator and leather cap shorts covered his mates lower sealing it in with a seven hells cock ring leaving his mate flush and despite to release. Two electric shockers covered Yami's nipples causing pleasure to shock him into reality pouting slightly at his mate but knew he deserved it for wallowing in his grief for so long. Standing up Yami gasped when the vibrator nudged his ball of nerves making him go nuts with the pleasure and need to release glaring half-heartedly at his smirking mate eyes full of amusement.

Atemu kissed his mate's belly again. His precious scar their son had come from. "It'll be our little one's turn when he's back in our arms. Our bed." His long, long tongue tasting and teasing. "Imagine. Our young one was born male and female. He's so beautiful, Habibi. Our Aibou. Imagine his tight, wet, hot pussy and leaking cock." he purred kissing his mate's throbbing cock making it even more tight with pleasure. He pushed Yami to his knees and released his tanned member. "Let me in." he poked his mate's lips. Yami opened wide.

end of lime


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Heba was exploring the house. Mokuba had made some new friends quickly and had gone with them to the park. Heba refused. He did not like people. He knew they thought he was strange. The house was very old. Maybe 150 years or more. He found his brother working. Always working! They just moved in and he was on his laptop and making calls. "Seto, will you play with me!" he begged. "Hide and seek, please!" He loved games and toys even at 17. "or we can do some gardening. It's perfect outside." In fact, it was raining cats and dogs just outside the window since another little perk of Heba's was that he loved mud.

"I can't play Heba and it's raining outside the last time I let you drag me out into the rain the incident occurred. Why don't you go and start unpacking I have some papers that need to get finished before tomorrow we can play after dinner if I have the time why don't you make a list of all the stuff in the house and anything that needs to be repaired or replaced." Seto ranted typing at lightning speed line after line of code causing Heba to pout folding his arms across his chest childishly the doll seen in the computer screen reflection causing Seto to stop eyes widening when he saw the doll. Whipping around his blue eyes locked onto the doll narrowing when Heba had it trapped in his arm. "Heba where did you find that thing?" Seto asked his brother who gave him a questioning look "upstairs in an old antique crib wrapped in a faded purple blanket and no you are not selling it for money I'm keeping it with me." Heba said with conviction holding the doll tighter to his heart eyes shifting to cat like for a few seconds his necklace glowing briefly all too fast for Seto to see. "fine now get going but be in the kitchen by dinner or no food until morning for you."

Heba scrambled out of the office hearing it lock once he was outside of the door sighing in boredom. "come on little doll let's go and see if we can find something to do before Seto blows a gasket."

()()()()()()()()()

"What did he call Yugi?" Yami demanded. "That's not his name!" His pupils went into slits and his nails became claws. A long black tail with an arrow head tip poked from his pants. "That's not his beautiful name!" They were watching through a mirror that connected to the necklace Yugi was wearing. The puzzle around Atem's neck let them see Yugi but the mirror showed them him and his surroundings. Currently Atem was holding his small lover in his arms who was fighting to break free and rip Seto a new one for naming their child something he was not. sighing Atem touched a spot along Yami's bare spine causing the other to become boneless in his arms eyes tired and clouded with sleep. Chuckling at how easily it was to drain his mate to calm him down Atem smirked when an idea popped into his head. A backless and strapless black laced dress covered Yami's form from the top of his chest to his ankles easily hiding his tail in the folds of the dress with two large slits down the sides of the skirt from the knee down bringing out his moonlight pale skin. Weakly Yami struggling with the strength he had left trying to get out of the now stronger male's hold around his waist who was now nuzzling his naked back along the many thin white scars down the length of it. "Just watch Yami when we understand more we will make our move until then your powers are cut until Yugi finds the Key." Atem scolded the younger male knowing the dress and earlier punishment would be enough to keep Yami's motherly instincts inline for now. 'Yami doesn't like lacey things and this dress should keep him contained until we find out more about our Yugi's personality while he is roaming the house.' Yami's pupils turned to circles and got watery. Atem's jaw dropped. No! Not this! Not...he relented. He wouldn't let Yami try to cause any harm... yet... but his powers concerning the house were still intact. He knew his love didn't like feeling completely powerless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Heba unpacked his things calling Seto every name he could think of. He unconsciously showed his invisible watchers his favorite colors (red, purple, blue, and even gold and white), his favorite toys and games. His likes (games, coloring, and even sewing, and knitting which made a certain mother excited and gardening making a certain father just as exciting). His dislikes like complete darkness and... Seto's food. Heba held the doll. He had begun to speak to it like a best friend. "Seto can't cook. I spent the whole night vomiting once after his 'homemade' chicken. And people wonder why I'm so small."

That angered a certain mother that was currently thinking of what to make for dinner adding his famous chicken to the buffet he would prepare for the large family. Heba moved to a drawer in the kitchen opening it to find keys many, many, keys to different things shifting through he found a particular one with a triangle design a golden eye set in the black iron of the triangle "Huh, I wonder what this goes to." Heba wondered raising it to his face now level with necklace that glowed briefly once again. "Oh well I still have the living room to look at then it's time for death by food poisoning Seto style." Groaning at the thought of shoving the food down his throat just to make his brother happy Heba already wanted to throw up his lunch they ordered earlier. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick. Why can't Seto let me cook for once and actually get real food in our bellies not that trash he calls food. Even Mokie agrees that I cook better but no he is the elder and he cooks Mokie cleans and I do the Shop as we agreed when we moved in."

Heba hummed as he explored the house for whatever the key went too.

/I have often dreamed of a far-off place

Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me

And people will cheer when they see my face and a voice saying,

"This is where you're meant to be/

{Ice: *Yes, I did alter the lyrics a bit. Bite me, Disney*}

Heba came to the den and admired a painting of a white-haired boy looking sadly at the ice cream that had fallen from his cone. "I wish this house had happier paintings." he sighed. He went through the boxes in the room as sat his doll in a chair while he fished out his painting kits. "YES!" he was going to brighten this place up. He turned back to find the doll missing. Strange. He searched until he found it peeking out from behind a box of Seto's underwear. Gross. Heba shoved it aside and bent to pick up his doll. Then he stopped. Part of the wall was different. Door shaped. "SETO!" he called. No answer. "PLEASE!" This time he got a reply. "I'm really, really busy, brat!" from his brother. "How rude!" Heba exclaimed in an adorable manner. "I'm plastering your picture and phone number on every dating site I can find for senior citizens." he muttered. His other brother {ice: *hahahaha a little joke*} came in.

()

"NO!" Yami yelled. "Not now!"

()

"What'cha doing?" Mokuba asked with interest. At least someone was interested. "I'm about to explore the other side of the house." Heba said excitedly. "Want to come?" the dark-haired boy knelt beside him. "Sure! Seto is boring as always." Heba snickered and used the sharp key to cut the wallpaper. Then, he inserted the key in the keyhole, turned it, and... his excitement died. "Bricks?" he felt the wall and sighed again. Strange... he could almost smell two exotic scents. So, familiar. It made his underwear... damp. Heba skipped dinner that night. The green goop Seto called a salad smelled awful. Mokuba was currently spending time with the toilet. Heba himself went to bed early. He woke that night to the sound of...he wasn't sure. "Ooooh!" came the child-like call. Heba jolted up to see something round and furry in the light of his nightlight. Rather than feel scared, Heba became curious. The thing had huge eyes and green, clawed paws. "Oooh!" it called again and began to float away. Heba jumped up from bed and began to follow it. It led him downstairs and to the den. The door, the little door, was open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Heba looked inside to see not bricks but a colorful tunnel. That smell again. It was stronger. And he smelled something else too. He glanced back only once before following the creature down the tunnel. On the other side, he came out... into his den. Heba blinked. Then he realized it looked like his den but the paint was brighter. The painting with the white-haired boy now showed the boy happily eating his ice cream while another, similar boy pushed him on a swing. Heba suddenly heard singing. And...Damn! Something smelled wonderful! Heba followed it to a brightly painted and lit kitchen unlike he drab, grey one at home. Someone was digging in the refrigerator. Heba saw long, long legs and a knee-length black skirt and... a very lovely backside. Heba's jaw dropped. It couldn't be. "Seto?" he asked. Had he caught his brother indulging in a secret fetish? "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

Yami stopped frozen even though he had been expecting Yugi that voice his son had sent shivers down his spin standing straight Yami turned his head slowly to Yugi finally seeing his son face to face in twelve years "Who? My name is Yami and I'm currently making diner for the family I suggest you go and get Atem he should be in the study everyone else will be here in a few minutes Yugi." Yami said going back to his cooking a small blush was on his face from how Yugi had caught him not hearing any movement what so ever from the teen Yami glanced back eyebrow raised when Yugi stated to drool at the sight of the food chuckling Yami grabbed a biscuit handing it over to Yugi with a wink.

The biscuit was delicious but he only nibbled it to avoid being rude. He felt strange in just his pajamas while this person was so dressed up. This MAN! Heba thought only he liked to cross-dress. Then he realized his pajamas consisted of a white shirt, blue panties ...and that's all he had under his blue robe. He blushed. "Who are you?" Heba asked. He knew the name but... who was Yami? The man smiled and wink and shooed Heba out gently. He blew him a kiss as Heba walked down the hall. The layout was just like his house except it was...beautiful and otherworldly. He saw pictures all over the walls. Yami was in them along with a man who looked identical except he was deeply tanned. Heba paused when he saw a picture of Yami from some time ago. His belly was swollen as he rested in a bed of flowers and clad in a simple dress. Heba looked around for a child but saw none.

He heard music and followed it to the study. It was filled with sheet music and instruments. At the piano was the tanned man from the pictures. He was dressed in black, tight pants and a white button down shirt. "Excuse me?" Heba asked. At once, the man spun around and smiled brightly. His whole body radiated love and worship or so it seemed. "Um..." Heba said. "I'm sorry to bother you but...he...Yami...wanted me to get you for..." he glanced at a clock. The hands spun fast so Heba was unable to tell the time. "Dinner." Heba finished. The man smiled and took a piece of the biscuit.

"Mmm...I'm starving. Thank you, Yugi." Heba was confused. Why was everyone he met so far getting his name wrong? Where had he heard that name? "But first," the man continue ushering him from the room. "Why don't you go change? This is a party after all." Heba looked down at his bed clothes. Well, that might be the best thing. He was nearly nude under the robe. He went upstairs and went to the last door on the right. His door back home. Inside, he found the room decorated vibrantly. The ceiling was even painted to depict sparkling stars. How did they move so realistically? Heba moved to his closet and gasped. The closet was a huge walk-in with rows of clothing and shoes. After some searching, he selected a flowy, white dress with a split up to just above the knee. The straps were thin and tied around the neck. Finally, he found a gold belt and golden slippers. Before he left the closet, he saw a table with a huge assortment of what appeared to be choker necklaces. After some thought, he selected one made of white pearls with golden beads between each pearl. He left the closet and went downstairs to the dining room. He saw Yami and the man talking excitedly. Yami was dressed closely to Heba except his dress was black and had cap sleeves. They wore identical gold belts and slippers. Yami wore a choker as well. The gold and diamonds sparkled in the light. The tanned man, Atem, wore golden wrist and armbands. "Um...is this ok?" Heba asked shyly from the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Yami turned to the shy voice smiling at Heba with a loving look in his eyes chuckling softly "your fine Yugi though I have to ask why did you pick a dress from my closet your room is on the other side."

Heba blushed. "I ... I thought that was my room...I'll go change ... it's just that your apartment is so much like mine." he was assuming these were some of his neighbors. Eccentric yet very interesting neighbors.

"It's fine Yugi you look perfect just remember your room is the old nursery I had your father refurbish it earlier." Yami said running his hand through Heba's hair relaxing the anxious teen now noticing the gold wedding rings on the elder males' hands. "Why do you keep calling me Yugi? My name is Heba." Heba said though a bit timidly.

Before they could answer him, two boys about Yugi's age ran in. "Is he here?!" the sandy haired boy with purple eyes asked excitedly. Both boys wore chokers as well Yugi noticed. "Take off your shoes and put them by the door!" Yami scolded. "I just cleaned. And yes, he is right in front of you." he smiled. Yugi blinked. "I saw you!" he pointed to the boy with snowy hair. "I mean...in the den. In a painting. And in one in my apartment too." The boy smiled and introduced himself as Ryou and the sandy haired boy was Malik. "Marik?" Yugi asked. "Malik." he was corrected. "Marik is upstairs dressing so it'll take him a few more minutes." Yami groaned at this news. "Bakura as well, I'm sure." he grumbled putting the food under heating lamps on the buffet table set up. Ryou and Malik chatted with Heba excitedly asking questions and answering his. Heba interrupted.

"I'm really sorry but my name is Heba. I think you might have me confused with someone but I haven't got a mother or a father. I just have two brothers. They are sleeping in the apartment next door. Are...are you neighbors? I met the two women downstairs and the man upstairs but we were never told about you." When he talked, they paid close attention to him. Encouraging his questions. No one had ever cared so much about what he had to say. He felt wonderful! Accepted, wanted...loved. They told him Yugi meant the same as Heba and was much prettier. Heba thought and agreed so from then on, he was Yugi. They also told him they adored him and wanted him to be their son. Not realizing the full meaning of this, Yugi agreed to this as well thinking them strange but very kind people who loved kids. Two more snowy haired men and two sandy haired men came in and joined Ryou and Malik respectively. Yami huffed annoyed. "I know I said, 'look your best' but it doesn't take three hours to find appropriate clothes." he said ushering everyone to the buffet table.

Yami gently guided Yugi to sit next to Atem on his right and across from Yami who sat on Atem's left or the 'Queen's' left letting the others pick and sit at their own spots. "Yugi?" Yugi looked to the four-new people he had yet to meet and like Yami and Atem these two of the four followed the elder ones though the Egyptian pair looked like mirror images. Yami sat down and clapped twice softly as a toy train with food carts was pulled out of a tunnel in front of Yami who smirked in delight that his son found this wonderful taking some chicken and dumplings from the one of the carts. Atem on the other hand just played with his wine watching Yugi eat and enjoy himself with his mother chatting to Ryou and Malik about school and things. A chandelier came down but instead of candles, the crystal cylinders contained liquid. Malik tried to fill his cup with alcohol by pulling a lever but Maraku snatched his cup and glared. Malik blushed and requested a milkshake. Yugi tried some of the mango-orange shake. It was cold and fresh and delicious. Glancing at Yami, Atem inwardly smirked seeing the drooping eyes and tired gaze hidden behind a joyful and relaxed smile. "Yami why don't you go and sit on the couch for a bit you look like you'll pass out from the love in the air." Said person nodded a bit dazed excusing himself while leaning on the wall his head spinning 'must be from the wine haven't had any in years.' Curling up in the couch clutching his head Yami feel into a restless sleep not noticing glowing honey brown eyes that disappeared from the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Yami woke not long after. There was still much to do. He asked Yugi about the food. "It was amazing! My brother can't cook so we eat mostly sandwiches and crackers." He looked up as Atem placed a cake down. As if by magic, icing appeared and the candles lit on their own. WELCOME HOME, YUGI! "Home?" Yugi blinked. "Presents!" Marik declared. "We forgot the presents!" He dashed out the door and returned with a cart piled high with presents. "For me?" Yugi. "No, you shouldn't have done that!" His 'parents' insisted. Yugi received clothes, the odd choker necklaces, shoes, and lots of paints, sewing kits, and gardening things. "Let's go to the garden!" Bakura said. "The garden is dead." Yugi said pouting. He'd seen it when they first arrived. It was all rock and weeds and a dried-up pond. But he wanted to plant his new bulbs and seeds. His new friends pulled him from the couch and out to the lushest garden Yugi had ever seen with a babbling brook and a small waterfall. They failed to see a golden shape moving about the thick bushes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

/He's just what I always hoped/ Atem said through their mind link. It was a unique way of communication they would teach their son when he became their bride. Yami looked at him confused. /Pale like moonlight and blessed by Bastet to give new life to our clan when the time comes. / He clarified. /You are the beautiful, pale moon and Yugi is my bright and shining star to my harsh, bright sun. / Yami smiled brilliantly and leaned in to kiss his mate. "Ow!" They raced at once to Yugi who had a rash on his hand. Atem looked around and saw a plant with shiny leaves. His pupils turned to slits. "I never planted that disgusting plant." he scooped up some greenish brown mud and spread it on Yugi's hand and bandaged it. He turned to Yami. "That beast is here."

Yami nodded looking toward the bushes recognizing golden fur from a young puppy in the thick bush helping Yugi get up and into the house nodding to his brothers "Auntie Yami what's going on Yugi shouldn't have had that bad of a reaction to the plant." Ryou asked his 'Auntie' "nothing you need to worry about Ryou go tell your Mother and Father they are welcome to stay in the guest house across the street seeing as the other apartments are full." Ryou nodded a bit of worry in his eyes but headed into the house to find his parents. "As for you Aibou I think you've had enough fun for one night let's get you into bed Little Star." Atem herded his Family inside intent on removing that bush by morning and checking anything else that the Beast may have changed to drive Yugi away. "Mark my words you will not be saving him from us for he is part of us." Sighing Atem returned inside checking the living room and seeing everyone calming down to a movie, closing the door and adding a sound proofing spell so none but himself would hear Yami crying out into the silent night.


	9. Chapter 9 Monarchshipping lemon

Chapter 8

Lemon ahead skip now till line break

Smirking he quietly made his way to the master bedroom seeing Yami laid out on the bed with nothing but the black leather shorts and shockers on his body fruitlessly trying to remove them. Slipping out of his own clothes and behind Yami wrapping his hands around the very hard member that stood straight wanting to be released "tell me Yami what do you want me to do." He whispered huskily in his husband's ear who was withering with pleasure at his cock being touched moaning in relief "I… want… to… be… touched." Yami managed to get out when the torture objects were finally gone while Atem started to kiss and nip everywhere but were he wanted, making his cock harder and redder until Yami reaching down to stroke his shaft. Moaning at the feeling of working his hands around himself to release was erotic only for it to stop his hands were pulled away and held above his head. Atem smirking down at Yami's vulnerable form eyeing the now standing member. Wrapping his long, forked tongue around Yami's member said person howled in pleasure releasing his seed in Atem's mouth who was milking the white essence with ease enjoying the panting form beneath him.

"please Ate please I need you please." Yami begged he had enough of being teased since this morning wanting his lover inside him filling him till he was round. "then turn around Habibi and you'll get what you want soon." Yami flipped over lying flat until Atem lifted his hips forcing him to rest on his elbows crying out when a warm tongue teased around his ring of muscle entering him easily hitting his prostate causing Yami to moan and cry out in pure ecstasy until something entered his mouth muffling his cries and covered his cock. A large dildo was pushed inside of him instead of the cock from his lover glaring playfully at his lover "if you want me then make me hard if I remember you had milked me dry this morning my Moon I need to see something erotic." And like a flute to a snake Yami complied pleasuring himself grinding the dildo deep drinking his own release determined to get his mate to pound him into the bed. Said mate was smirking and working on himself watching Yami do his little dance until finally releasing into his mate who shivered and mewed when the warm liquid entered knowing what was next when the dildo was removed and replaced by his lover pounding into him with inhuman speed to releasing into Yami enough times to satisfy Yami's needy sex drive for the next few days.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After satisfying their needs, they rose and dressed into nightclothes, and went to collect their son. The three teens were sleepy so the three sets of lookalikes said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Yugi was led to his room. It was dull and boring in his apartment but here it was painted in red, blues, and purples. His favorite colors. The ceiling was also painted to depict a starry night sky. The curtains around his bed were also blue and dotted with stars while the comforter was black. The toys in the room sprang to life and greeted him excitedly. The strange people calling themselves his mother and father gave him new pajamas. Yugi knew Seto would never notice. Yami then took out a huge book of Dr. Seuss stories and began to read until Yugi dropped off. He was kissed and tucked warmly into the bed. He smiled at the nightlight they had left as if they knew he feared the dark.

Yami and Atem went to their own bedroom to rest. Now in a comfortable sleep Atem ran his hands lazily through his sleeping mate's hair loving the purrs coming from Yami while he himself quickly fell into sleep missing the low whimper that escaped Yami's throat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Yugi woke but was disappointed to find himself in his own apartment. Dull and boring. He felt something beside him under the blanket. A package. He unwrapped it to find... he knew it wasn't a dream now! The beautiful white dress, slippers, belt, and the pear and gold choker. There was a note too:

Dearest Yugi,

Because you looked so beautiful and because you're the sweetest, purest soul and not to mention the most beautiful. You have the key and you know where we are.

Love always,

Mama and Daddy.

P.S. let's keep this a secret for now. Our little secret.

X0X0

Yugi smiled. He bathed changed into his school clothes as he'd be going to a new school today. Downstairs he found Seto taking it easy, sipping coffee, smiling...nah, just kidding. He was still working and eating dry toast. "Are you driving me to school?" Yugi asked his brother who glared slightly then shook his head his brother who glared slightly then shook his head "nope you're either walking or taking the bus to school no ifs, ands, or buts about it Heba and no you're not skipping your first day because you don't want to get wet." Yugi pouted he hated getting wet when it was not in the bathroom but sighed and headed to his long day of torture. For the most part, the day went fine. He was stared at for being so small but most people got over it quickly. However, things went downhill at the end of the day. He had left his backpack with the dolls in his locker but when he went to retrieve them, he discovered his lock had been broken and the locker open. Inside was a note in place of his bag.

"Come to the ally between the school and gym after school was over and everyone leaves or me and my boys will rip your stupid dollies to shreds and burn the pieces." Yugi felt shocked. Then angry. Then...his head felt dizzy. He swayed on his feet as if floating then stood up straight. He opened his eyes and in his locker mirror, red and purple eyes stared back. Yugi smirked and walked to the meeting place. Through his necklace, his family watched in worry.

Yugi found Ushio going through his bag and pocketing what little money he had. "So," Ushio heard a cold, deep yet familiar voice say. "It's game time." Ushio spun around to see Yugi. He seemed odd. Different. His eyes were a swirled mix of red and purple and his teeth...ooh his teeth that flashed white and sharp at him. "Ushio, yo. Miss me?"

"hum is this suppose to scare me twerp I think I'll have more fun ripping your little dollies into bits." Ushio laughed holding the doll of Yami and the bundle in his meaty hand and squeezed, while his buddy was busy cutting the Atem Doll from the chest down using a small pocket knife. "I want to play a game." Yugi said coolly. "If you lose, you give me my treasures back. "Win, and I won't stand in your way and just walk away. Do you agree?" As if he was giving them a choice. "fine I'll play but I, Ushio have never lost one game before and I won't lose to a shrimp like you." Ushio put the dolls on the ground between them glaring into Yugi's purple-ish red eyes knowing he could just cheat and make the kid his punching bag for the rest of his miserable life using the dolls as trophies. "Very good. I admire your bravery. Now here we go. "Do you know where Domino Park is?" Ushio nodded. "Excellent." Yugi smiled. "In one minute, a beast is going to start coming for you. If you can make it to the park swing set, you win. Simple, right?"

Yami frowned. He was amused at first then grew concerned. "No..." he realized something. "He doesn't have the energy for this. Atem, open a door!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"The door to darkness has been opened." Yugi said. Shadows seemed to engulf him. Ushio blinked. A golden eye appeared on yugi's forehead and then he got down on all fours. Ushio laughed but the laughing stopped when Yugi's joints popped and shifted. His pretty face morphed and he seemed to become...part fur and part feathers. Before Ushio could comprehend the situation, there stood a creature the size of a small cat. It's body was black and catlike. Wings fluttered but had not the strength to fly yet. The head was that of a cute cat but with tufts of blonde, red, and black fur. And those devlish eyes, fangs, and nails. "Run." the creature purred. The voice seemed to echo as if two voices spoke. Yugi's sweet, childish voice and his adult, deep voice. Ushio and his friends turned to run but soon, their screams filled the alley.

A white light appeared in the grimy wall and the king and queen of Bastet's children stepped through. He looked down hearing purrs and playful growls. His baby rolled and tumbled with his precious dolls and groomed them like they were his own young before cuddling with them. Ushio and his friends barely clung to life. The creature looked up and Yami knelt with his arms open. The 'kitten' brought his dolls over and bounded into his mother's arms. He'd have no memory of this yet. The kitten pawed his mother's corset top and mewled hungrilly while starting to cry.

Yami opened his top letting his kitten latch on to a nipple sucking the mother's milk purring softly in contentment. Yami on the other hand looked calm and relaxed so relaxed he was falling asleep while feeding Yugi "I've forgotten how feed feels makes me wish we had more time. " Atem nodded eyes shinning with guilt and love knowing Yami couldn't have anymore children unless he ate a heart of hate with in a month of being laid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami purred as Atem gathered the bullies for later dragging them into their realm "leave then in the grotto love I want no blood near the house until Yugi is ready." Yami told his King holding their son closer to his chest as said cub sucked lazily taking the milk until he was full curling up on Yami's lap returning to his human form sleeping against Yami's chest Yami joining him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

When Yugi woke, he found he was in the strange and amazing apartment again. He was dressed in a long red skirt down to his ankles. The top was also red with long, flowy sleeves and was detached so Yugi's belly was exposed. Both skirt and top had gold embroidery that looked like swirling leaves. Around his neck was a black choker with a golden leaf as a charm. He smiled and looked around. He was in his bedroom. He sniffed and followed his nose to the kitchen. "Yami." he said. Said person was cooking fried rice, shrimp, and grilling shrimp. The kitchen decorated with Japanese lanterns. Yami smiled brightly. "Welcome back, darling." he greeted. "Hi." Yugi smiled. "How did I get here?"

Yami thought of a way to cover the truth with a half-truth "when you got here through the door you had collapsed clutching some dolls. your father took you upstairs and cleaned out your cuts and put healing mud on your cuts. I had taken your old clothes and fixed what I could." Yugi blinked. "Ushio." Yami raised an elegant brow. "Ushio is a guy from my school. He lured me to an alley and... I don't... I don't remember." Yugi found himself clutching his kind guardian angel sobbing. "I don't know...what's wrong with me? I have gaps in my memory sometimes and it scares me."

Yami hugged the now crying teen have a mental breakdown "hush it's okay Yugi." Yami comforted Yugi whipping the tears away from Yugi's eyes.

Yami plucked a fat, red strawberry from a bowl and popped it into Yugi's mouth. After a moment, Yugi began to smile as he ate. Yami was happy his baby was happy again. He never wanted to see pain cross his features. It broke his heart. Yugi looked around the kitchen. "I help?" he said in a child's voice. Yami blinked this time and his mouth opened. Yugi would always ask him that when he cooked in that darling voice of his. Yugi cleared his throat. "I mean... can I help?" he corrected.

"alright my little Star you can help by setting the table then getting your father from the garden. He has been trying to remove that bush all day." Yami went back to cooking the brunch. Yugi set the table after Yami told him to set a place for everyone he met before plus one more for their cousin. Then he went to the beautiful garden. He heard hissing and swearing coming from the fountain in the center where the ugly bush had been. Now it was laying on the ground on a piled of straw and was ablaze. Atem was coating his hands with the greenish mud then washed them in the water. They came away beautiful and injury free. "Hi." Yugi said shyly in case the man was still angry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yugi the bush was being a pain seeing as I'm very allergic to the species of plant and had to be careful of where I touched." Atem said whipping his hands of water "so what is your mother making this fine evening?"

"I think it's Japanese style tonight." Yugi replied. "Did you hear that?" he thought he heard paws on the cobblestone path. "Do you have a dog?" Atem seemed to recoil in disgust. "No dogs their too much work and trouble besides your mother had a very terrible experience with dogs when we were very young." Atem said dislike laced his voice while grimacing from the memory.

"Oh." Yugi said. He felt sorry for the kind motherly man. Atem put his arm around Yugi and lifted him to sit on one of his broad shoulders as they walked. Yugi laughed enjoying being up high and admiring the beautiful night sky. He felt he could reach up and pluck the stars from it and there was a meteor shower! Yami waited on the porch dressed in a red kimono with the same leaf pattern as Yugi's outfit. His choker had a charm in the shape of a tiny Japanese lantern and it even glowed! "I thought we could have a picnic outside." he said. "Mahad will be down soon." he pointed up to the very top of the house. Yugi thought he heard music. "He's planning something special after dinner."

Atem set Yugi down then gave Yami a quick peck on the lips causing said male to turn pink on the bridge of his nose "I'm going inside to get changed I'll be right back you can start eating if Mahad gets down here before I do." Turning Atem disappeared into the house leaving a stunned Yugi and a pink faced Yami.

Yami led him down a path into the apple trees. The trail was lit by lanterns. Eventually, they came to a beautiful, huge apple tree with more lanterns hanging from it lighting up a massive blanket made up of patches depicting stars, moons, and suns. Ryou and Malik waved to Yugi and ran to greet him and fought over who Yugi would sit by. "Atem finally get rid of the Jounichi plant?" Maraku asked Yami and poured him a glass of juice since wine was still a little strong.

"Yes just a few minutes ago and set it aflame so no one else would get hurt from it." Yami responded sipping the juice watching his son play with the other boys unconsciously a hand lifted to rest on his belly right over the scar rubbing it slightly. "Maraku I think our baby brother is getting empty nest syndrome don't you agree." called out Marik plopping next to the now glaring mother. "I am not Marik." Yami denied viciously but deep down he knew he was lying to himself wishing he could have more time as Yugi's mother before becoming his mate. \I wanted my baby back but what I got instead was a young man soon to be our mate fate is ironic and so cruel to us\

Bakura was usually cold and collected but he was smiling warmly as he took Yami's hand. "Yugi still has his childlike personality so you'll always be able to play with him and dress him like a little doll. It doesn't matter how old he is. Akifa babies Ryou to this day. And at this age, it's much more fun to bend them over and spank them." he winked.

"I know I've seen it since you've arrived here but still it would be nice to have small feet pitter patter around the house again and to see them grow from start to finish not skipping the middle like we were forced to do twice." Yami said bringing his arms to hold himself from the memories of long ago way before Yugi was born. "That will not happen again little brother the times have changed and nothing will ever separate our family again." Bakura said to Yami holding his shoulders know seeing Yami was still very fragile from Yugi being taken away having buried it inside a deep mound of happiness and joy.

"And now that Yugi is home," Maraku said. "You'll both experience motherhood together. From start to finish." This cheered Yami up a great deal. Everyone looked up to see a man come down the path. His hair was long and brown but he had one lock of lavender braided on the side. His eyes were a deep blue and Ryou and Malik seemed in awe of him. "The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mahad." Ryou said. "He can do any trick with a card and he's equally cunning with dice." Malik nodded. "He has these magical hats he hides under or he asks us to stick real swords in."

"But he always comes out unharmed!" Ryou finished.

Yami stood and hugged the larger male getting a chuckle from him "it's good to finally see you again Mahad how long has it been fifteen sixteen years?"

"seventeen to be exact it'll be eighteen in a few months how is that scar it healed alright."

"yes, it's just fine I will get some lapses of pain or a small bleeding but it's holding closed so far." Yami replied to his concerned cousin peeking Yugi's curiosity on what they were talking about. "Yami had a baby seventeen almost eighteen years ago Mahad had to perform an emergency c section because Yami was having a premature birth his natural birthing route was too small still he gave birth almost two months early the baby made it but would be slightly smaller than normal for the rest of its life." Ryou said to Yugi sadness in his eyes for his Auntie and all the bad luck Yami seemed to generate. "From what I hard Yami got pranked but he reacted badly to it causing him to go into an early labor." Yami was talking to Mahad while Ryou explained to Yugi what had happened something inside of him started to prick at his senses the necklace glowing softly putting him under a trance before it all went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Yugi felt warm and he was surrounded by liquid. Everything was dark but he could hear muffled voices. Yugi was also scared. He felt trapped. He couldn't find the way out but he knew he had to get out somehow and soon. He felt someone else's fear too. The fear of someone who talked to him all the time telling him he loved him and that he was his 'Mommy'. He heard the voice of the person who called himself 'Daddy' begging someone to save them. Save them? Were they in trouble? Yugi felt a fresh wave of fear and clung to the wet walls surrounding him. He sought protection but he wanted to protect his 'Mommy' too. Suddenly, something cut through and he saw light. The cut became longer... wider. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled from his cocoon of warmth. It was dry here. And COLD! He began to scream and cry. He heard laughter. Laughter? Why would someone laugh when he was so scared and cold! Where was Mommy? "He's crying! That's a good thing! I was scared he wouldn't." a voice assured as they held him and began to clean him. "He's male. And female."

Yugi felt something get wrapped around him before he was transferred over to another pair of arms "he is beautiful my Moon now rest I'll take care of him until you can hold him." Yugi opened his eyes to see a blurry tanned face holding him until the face became clear rubbing their noses together ruby eyes full of love made Yugi giggle reaching out for the golden rod bangs framing the face, pulling on the longest one squealing in delight when the face tried to pull away and get his hair free from Yugi's small hand. "now I know he is definitely our child likes to play with my hair as much as I do with yours my Moon. Our little Star will grow big and strong and be the next leader in our clan right next to us." hearing a muffled reply Yugi turned his head looking upside-down at a pale skinned shape with long blurred hair getting closer until he was in the person's arms and very hungry. Crying out in hunger the figure holding him held him near something latching on to it he drank the warm liquid it brought slowly becoming full stopping and yawning sleepily "Your so much like us our very own little game. You know what I think I like the name Yugi, Yugi Hikari Sennen our precious star and treasure." familiar swirling violet and red eyes clouded with happiness and sleep nuzzled and kissed Yugi's forehead as Yugi fell asleep in his mother's arms.

Yugi opened his eyes again. He was bigger now but not much. He was laying on something soft staring up at the moving stars on the ceiling. Two figures lay beside him.

Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So, peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream

Yugi loved this lullaby. His Mommy had a beautiful voice. Daddy's voice was just like it only deeper and more masculine but it was just as loving as his mother's. Mama picked him up and raised him above his head so Yugi was looking down at him. "I don't care what Mahad says, Sun of my life," Mama says. "He may always be small but he'll always be my little princess. My Star. My world." He placed Yugi down and kissed Daddy. "Dazzling Sun that lights my life," Mama says. "It's been a full year since we imprisoned that awful boy that nearly destroyed our Star. It's time. Time to be rid of him for good. Grant me this wish, sweet husband."

Yugi opened his eyes once again finding himself standing with two tanned hands holding his own his Mama across the room his long hair flowed around his ankles squatting down holding out his hands "come to Mama my Little Star." Yugi giggled reaching out to his Mama and walking to him a big smile spread across his Mama's face as he took his first steps "that's it, keep coming your almost there." stumbling on his last step falling into his mother's arms Yugi gave a big toothless smile "Ami, Ami, Ami, Mama Ami!" Yugi squealed laughing at Ami's shocked face until tears of Joy rolled down his face "that's my little Star our Little Yugi." seeing Papa behind Mama Yugi held out his hands to the figure "Tem Dada Tem Dada." said father smiled lifting his son in the air bouncing him like a rocket through space "we will make our little Star a fine leader someday my Moon but now he has a lot to learn and our love in heart."

"Atem can you watch over Yugi for a second I need to go and sit down for a minute Yami said clutching his belly in pain a little blood seeped through the white tank top he wore "I got up to fast I may have pulled it open a bit." "Mama!" Yugi cried. He had a natural link to his parents. Knew when they were hurting or sad. They knew him just as well. "Beautiful Moon that lights my darkness!" Atem rushed to his side. Yugi clutched Yami's leg and stroked it hoping it would do good. Atem examined the scar and was about to call Mahad. Yugi didn't want to wait! That man would sew Mama shut but it wouldn't last. Yugi climbed the sofa and put his tiny hands on Yami and began to hum. His long hair glowing as he did so though he never noticed. He would sing to Mama and make him feel better like Mama did for him.

/Bwing back wha once wa mine. Hill wa ha' bee' huwt...  
Bwing back wha once wa mine/

{ice: *It's the Tangled healing song in baby talk! *}

Yugi now looked at an older Yami laying on the ground his feet on Atem's lap Yugi himself was drawing with some crayons what happened next went all too fast only thing he could make out of it was he was taken from his mama and papa held in another child's arms looking into deep blue eyes hearing wails of heartache from the door weak pounding caused the door to shake then stop "Mama, Papa!"

"hush Yugi no that isn't right your name is now Heba and you will never know your real parents as long as I live for monsters don't deserve a child." cold blue eyes locked with amethyst and light flooded his vision.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Yugi felt his eyes burn with tears. He heard that song again. His river lullaby. He opened his eyes and saw long hair in three colors surrounding him. His own spikes now fell like a waterfall down his body as somebody ran a comb through it. "Ah, there you are." cooed a voice. It was a man's voice but held a motherly quality to it as well. "Wh… where am..." Yugi started. "Shush!" Yami said helping Yugi sit up. "Ssh, Mother's here. All is well. Not to worry, you were out for just a few minutes. Mahad is just finishing preparing his surprise upstairs." He stood up, went to a sewing machine and sheered his own long hair. It stood up into spikes and Yami wound the long strands onto a spool used for thread. "Mother will make you wonderful new clothes in the meantime." he promised. Yugi stood up and came closer as Yami looked through a book of clothing designs. the little one touched the 'thread'. "It's magic." he said. He touched his own blonde bangs.

Yugi watched his mother put the spools with the others only finding the three colors of his mother's hair wondering why his mother cut his hair "why do you cut your hair for thread Mama?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side watching Yami spin the leftover 'thread' into yarn with an old-fashioned Yarn spinner "when I was your age I had to use my own hair to make anything from the clothes I wore to the blankest to keep me warm. my hair grew faster than most it became as long and as thick when I wanted but it was exploited by the person who raised me often forcing me to grow my hair so they would cut it and sell it as natural threads." looking at the clock Yami stood and lead Yugi to the front of the house to greet Ryou and Malik waiting to go with him to the show. "alright you three once Mahad is done come right back and get ready for bed all three of you have school in the morning."

They went up to Mahad's room which was once an attic. They had to climb a metal staircase from the outside to get to the entrance. "Where do you go to school?" Yugi asked Malik. "Domino High, starting tomorrow." Malik smiled. "We were... homeschooled until now." Yugi was excited. He would have friends at last! The door opened on its own. The boys entered and gasped. Inside, it was as if they had entered a circus tent complete with seats encircling the ring. A round, furry creature met them and led them to three seats right in from. VIP said a sign hanging from a velvet rope separating the seats from the rest. "I know that creature." Yugi said pointing after the retreating monster. "He led me here for the first time to meet you all." He gushed. The lights in the ring came on revealing more monsters performing tricks. A beautiful blonde woman in blue *DMG* walked a tight rope and then cartwheeled across it before springing onto a flying trapeze. She blew kisses to the boys. They looked at each other and laughed seeing actual kiss marks on their faces before cheering. Harpy woman flew in showering the boy with candy and popcorn...and swooping in the steal some for themselves. "What's Mahad going to do?" Yugi asked holding a stuffed Winged Dragon of Ra doll. Mahad arrived and snapped his fingers and the boys found themselves in the ring and against a giant target. Mahad stood before them wearing a blindfold and flaming daggers. The boys gulped.

(Meanwhile)

"How bad do you want to cum, baby?" Yami asked as he rode his husband who was tied to the bed and a ribbed cock ring on his member.

Silver: if you guys want to see this next lemon and chapter before Friday I would like five reviews others wise I'll leave you in suspense until Friday (NYC time)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

(lemon and bondage) skip to next break

Atem had never expected this from the start usually it was Yami laying beneath him moaning and begging to be filled until satisfied for the night or two but now Yami seemed to have gotten the upper hand when Atem came into their room to take a quick cat nap only to wake up to Yami teasing his naked skin his tail ghosting over heated flesh while his mouth was busy kissing Atem senseless had it not been for the fact his hands were tied above his head he would of flipped them over and fucked Yami. Instead Yami sat between his legs poking and prodding his now stiff member grinding their members together. Now looking at his mate Atem noticed the twitching tail narrowed eyes and low purring Yami was in heat 'that time already I thought we had another week.' "Me in you now." Atem said groaning when a hasty tongue licked his member roughly hands on his hips when the ring turned thin enough to enter Yami without hurting him while said mate lined up and slammed down on Atem's member.

Something must have sent Yami into an early heat. But what...Atem thought he knew. Of course. Yami had tended to Yugi when they brought him after the incident at school. He'd undressed him and bathed him. Seeing his nude body must have pushed him to the edge. Atem had caught his mate sniffing between Yugi's legs when he returned with healing mud for the deeper wounds and had to gently urge him to finish dressing their offspring. "He smelled so sweet." Yami purred from his perch on Atem's cock. "I can't describe it but it was intoxicating... oh yes... I know now... peaches and cream almost. A lovely fruity smell." his juices flowed down his husband's shaft to provide more lubricant. "It made me fantasize about what you told me earlier. Him massaging your big, hard dick, maybe licking it like an ice cream cone, and then him taking your dick in his ass like a good boy. All while he's riding Mommy's dick with his pussy."

Yami rocked and rolled his hips slamming himself down in Atem loving the throaty moans he was getting from his dominant lover loving the rush of power being the one in control had panting harder from the boiling heat inside of him. Releasing across their chests Yami kept going driving Atem further into his heat nipping biting and scratching whatever flesh he could get his hands-on mewling in pleasure and slight pain after finally releasing Atem who smirked "Yugi may smell sweet love but you smell exotic vanilla and cinnamon with hint of Egyptian spice."

"You smell completely of spice. Strong and masculine. It makes my body burn. I want our son to feel that burn." he purred. Atem held him close. "Aaaah!" Yami cried as Atem brought his hand down on his firm buttocks. Yami moaned. "Yes...yes...more..." Yami moaned his cock completely hard while the heat and pain mixed with the pleasure. warm heat rolled in his belly as his lover punished him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mahad's circus was in full swing. "This is amazing!" Yugi cried as they were given a ride on three blue eyes white dragons around the ring. "We always begged Seto to take us to a circus but he always refused." He thought. "Guys, I want to do something for Mama and Daddy. Get them tokens of appreciation. What do you think?"

"Maybe you can make something for your parents I know Auntie likes anything handmade and Uncle likes anything from Egypt it reminds him of home." Ryou said hand on the side of his face thinking what Yami and Atem liked other than sex and Yugi. "Please Ryou everyone knows Yami has a kinky side. Atem though is more secretive about his sex life you can tell Yami had sex by the light pink tint on his nose." Malik said causing the other two to go bright red though Yugi more than Ryou. "I'll...um...I won't get anything sexual for now, if that's ok." Yugi blushed. While Yami's nose turned pink, Yugi's entire body turned a dark rosy color from his roots to his toes.

"It won't take long." Yugi promised. After the show, Mahad kissed their hands and gave them each free passes to his shows at any time. The trio took their new prizes and left after thanking the magician. When they looked back, he was gone and the room was a normal apartment with no sign of a circus at all. Their counterparts waited at the bottom of the staircase and fed them a quick snack. Yugi found a new nightgown made from the gold of Yami's hair. He was tucked in lovingly and read two stories before his eyes felt heavy. Atem switched on the nightlight making Yugi smile as he dozed off. Yami and Atem kissed him and sat down to watch. "See you soon." they said in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Yugi woke in his boring room and his boring pajamas. However, he happily showered, dressed for school, and ate breakfast. Dry toast. He met none other than Ryou and Malik at the bus stop who seemed nervous about the bus. "We don't need vehicles back home." Malik said. Yugi just nodded. At school, Yugi noticed Ushio was nowhere around. In fact, it was reported he had disappeared after being seen last walking home from school the previous day. Yugi's head throbbed trying to remember so he let it go.

After classes, the trio hopped on a bus to a store Yugi knew would be perfect. He removed the necklace with an apology as he wanted this to be a surprise. It was lovingly placed in his pocket. At the counter, was a pretty girl with brown hair cut into a bob. Her eyes were blue and huge. She was about 5'2 with a generous chest some of the male customers eyed. Yugi collected the gift for Yami first. A large kit of assorted threads of all colors with new needles and some design books as well as materials to make thinks like blankets, quilts, and of course dolls as he also told Yugi he was severely lacking those kinds of material and even his hair wasn't enough. Next, he approached the girl at the counter. "Excuse me?" he asked. The girl removed her headset and smiled at him. "I was in here not too long ago and you had a gold Egyptian puzzle box. Do you still have it?" he ignored her flirty smile and her subtle movements that showed off her chest. He just thought about how Yami's face would light up as he had told Yugi how much he loved making clothes and dolls but wished he had more colors and fabrics to work with. And Atem...his study was full of puzzles and games so Yugi hoped he would love his gift.

"Yes, just in the back if you'll come with me I'm sure we can find it together." The girl said flashing her eyes and breast at him while Yugi blinked cocking his head in confusion to her motives but his two friends already knew and were growling at her "Yugi I think you're missing a color for Auntie why don't you let Malik go with her and get the bowls while we look for the missing blue thread." Ryou thought fast having already noticed the missing thread when Yugi picked it up pulling said boy back to the isle to find the missing thread while Malik sneered at the girl who got the box from under the desk with a pout at losing a cute boy right from her hands.

Malik snatched the box. Yugi returned and asked her to gift wrap them which she did still pouting. Only when the gifts were wrapped and hidden in his bag, did he put the necklace on allowing his loving protectors to see and hear him again. "Did you say you lived in the old house on Millennium Lane?" the girl, whose name tag said Anzu. "My grandfather Solomon owns the place. He doesn't rent apartments to kids though..." she mused. "Why?" Yugi asked. "Because kids around our age have a habit of disappearing. For at least 150 years... maybe more." She tried to chatter more to get the boys, especially Yugi, to stay longer but they quickly made an excuse and left.

Upon reaching the house, Yugi found a note from Seto. He'd be out until late. That was fine. Yugi led them to the door and beyond waited the tunnel. Yugi didn't smell food this time. "Go change." Ryou said. "They must be setting up the picnic since you passed out last time." Yugi nodded and went to his room. He found a package on the bed. Inside was a note.

/For you. Our Little doll. Our Little Star that outshines them all. Mommy and Daddy/ Inside the box was a black tunic with shining gold stars and moons. He also found gold leggings, matching slippers, and a choker. It was black with a charm of a sun dangling from it. Yugi laughed happily and changed. Then he went downstairs with his bag of presents.

Yugi followed a path hoping it would lead him to the picnic location. After a while, he realized... he was lost. Then he noticed something. He found himself near a ring surrounding what appeared to be a well, covered in seasoned wood. Down a steep hill to his left, he saw the house far below. "Hello?" he called. He heard padded feet. The same feet from before. "Mama? Daddy?" he whispered. From out of a fallen log, came a large, yellow dog. The eyes were honey brown. It sat and began to groom itself. Yugi smiled. "Hello." he greeted the dog. "Are you a friend of Mama and Papa?" he used the nicknames the pair had asked Yugi to call them. The dog looked up as if offended. "No." he growled. Yugi was taken aback. "I'm not their friend or one of their creations. I'm me." It shook itself. "We play a game, them and me. I come around and they try to keep me out. But there are always windows even when the doors are locked." Yugi stared at it. "Who are you?" he questioned. "I have to get back now. They're probably looking for me." Indeed, he heard Malik and Ryou calling for him in the distance.

"No what your doing is following me so I can get you out of this world and away from those monsters before they eat you too." the puppy replied biting down on Yugi's pant leg tearing it all the way up to his thigh before ripping off the piece of fabric clean off causing Yugi to stumble back onto the old well cover that cracked at the weight of the teen splintering on the edges. Yugi froze unable to move from the fear he would fall through and get swept away by the current that ran under the cover having stumbled upon it when he had explored in the other world that the well lead to an underground river of white water rapids that were strong enough to sweep away a person into the large lake three hours down the road of you didn't get stranded on the river banks in the shallower water downstream.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"uh-oh." mumbled the puppy that vanished when four figures came running entering through the trees came Yami, Ryou, Marik, and Atem. Yami assessed the situation carefully biting his lip "Atem we're going to have to pull Yugi off the cover quickly before it breaks under him."

"Give me your hair." Atem said. Yami shook his locks and they grew to the ground. Atem quickly tossed the hair to Yugi who gripped it for dear life and was pulled back to safety just as the wood cracked and fell into the well. Yugi found himself on Atem's shoulder. "Who...what was that?" he asked. His heart pounded in fear that that...thing had just tried to kill him.

"that was Joey a soul we tried to save but he was too tainted he was the one that almost killed you and in turn your mother from one of his pranks. he managed to somehow trap your mother in a cage sending Yami into labor very early." Atem responded placing Yugi down on the ground next to him while Yami inspected the old well hearing the rapid water from below the thirty-foot drop. something small hit his back hitting the spot that locked most of his powers and sending him over the edge of the well "AAHHHH."

Bakura thought fast this time, in his hand appeared an hourglass. He set it on the ground and turned it over. Everything seemed to freeze. Yami included. When Yugi was finally able to move, Yami was now by his side and Atem and Marik were covering the well again. "What happened?" he asked. "Mama?" he wrapped his arms around Yami's petite waist. Yami embraced him at once assuring his child. "Let's go." Atem said. A growl to his voice. They retreated to their picnic spot. There were two ladies there. They could have been twins. Both had long black hair, blue eyes, and gold bands decorating the hair behind their ears. They called themselves Ishizu and Isis and that they were famous actresses and fortune tellers. Yami was trying to fix Yugi's pants but he found he still couldn't grow his hair for the time being. "Oh!" Yugi said and grabbed his yellow bag and dug through it finding the presents. "Here!" he gave Yami a wrapped box. Yami raised a brow and opened it. There was a large basket full of the sewing and knitting materials he'd bought. Atem looked in the bag he'd received and took out the golden puzzle box with Egyptian engravings. "I um... hope you like it." Yugi said. "I can return it though if not..." Unknown to him, he'd taken a crucial step in their mating ritual: The exchanging of gifts. When a desired mate was given a gift, they gave their consent by returning the gesture. Before Yugi could blink, Yami's lips were on his. Yugi hesitated only a moment before his lips moved against Yami's. No tongue. Yugi's first kiss was passionate but sweet. They pulled back. "You...like it then?" Yugi panted. Yami smiled. "Kiss me." he leaned in again. "You're married!" Yugi looked up at Atem...only to be kissed again. His father's lips left a warm, tingling feeling while Mother Yami's were cool left a pleasant numbing feeling. The others cheered and egged them on. Yugi was allowed to breathe. "Wow..." he panted. For some reason, he didn't feel as stunned anymore. He felt right. "You like your presents?"

"Thank you Yugi this is the most wondrous gift you have given us yet our Star." Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead in gratitude while taking the thread from the box and fixing Yugi's pant leg hiding his pain while moving about feeling the skin tearing 'I'll treat it later right now I need to be with my family.' Yami plastered a smile on his face watching everyone enjoy themselves when a pair of arm wrapped around his waist with lips kissing his temple leaning into the strong chest ignoring the agonizing pain in his back. "May I have the honor of asking you to dance with us my Moon."

"Yes, you may my Sun and Star."

Yugi thought it'd be awkward to dance with both at once. He resisted because he had also never danced before... or he didn't remember...but dance they did and Yugi felt it as a natural as breathing. they danced despite no music. At least until Ishizu began to play an Egyptian harp Yugi had not noticed. "Wait..." Yugi cried. "There's one more!" He pulled them back to the ground and reached for his bag again and handed Yami a big, blue book with the word Memories on it. Yami opened it and inside were pages upon pages of photographs from the time Yugi was four, the age he was stolen, up until the day they moved from their house in America to their home now. "You said you wanted pictures of me." Yugi said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Yami winced getting off the ground holding onto Atem hoping he didn't go into overdrive and coup them up in the house or worse their room for long but it seemed that he was proved wrong when Atem started checking over every inch of his being from the leg up stopping at his back Yami's shirt lifted up "Ate what are you doing back there?" Yami demanded his long and thick hair stopped whatever chance he had of looking behind his shoulder. "Yugi there's some red tinted mud in jars by the house grab one of them and bring it to Mama and I's room." Yami heard Yugi go off running back to the house as he himself was swept off his feet and placed over Atem's shoulder "Até put me down right now or so help me you won't get any for a month." Yami threatened pained tears fell from his eyes when blood finally started to soak through his shirt the stress causing pain in his belly to become unbearable. "Stop it Yami or you'll cause more damage than necessary." Atem said trying to sooth the pain clouded mind of his lover as the house reflected Yami's mind when angry reds and pain filled blues started to hue the house

Yugi was there without the mud. Atem narrowed his sharp eyes and gave a warning hiss. "I have a better way. The mud takes time." Yugi reminded as Atem led him by the arm with his free hand. "I can help better than mud!" he insisted remembering something from the past. It was all coming together.

Yami struggled to break free from the person who held him Yami's eyes narrowed to the point they were letting in very little light only letting him see dark shapes everything else was overloaded with pain changing the place his mind was at. when they finally stopped, the person holding him set him on something soft holding his now clawed hands bearing his fangs. "let go of me! I will not kill any more for your mistress!" Some sort of metal wrapped around his wrists and ankles pulling him taunt while lying on his side his tail and ears flicked in every direction feeling trying the pick up any sound only murmurs could be heard but it left him feeling empty while he tried pulling the chains then warmth entered making said person sleepy so sleepy he fell into a light sleep.

Yami felt painful whips that woke him up and ripped open his pale flesh. Despite his captors putting him in sunlight hours each day, he never lost his pale skin. His long, tangled hair was limp and spread around him. "Do you want my men to form a line and take your innocence?" a sickly-sweet voice asked. The man had aqua hair and his eyes were mismatched. One teal, one yellow. "The Leviathan demands innocent souls so she may rise from the depths, _my_ mistress demands you kill to make her strong!" Yami screamed. He'd never met the person, but he knew he was supposed to be with someone. They'd been made for each other, he knew that. They'd come into the world together but... but... Yami winced as a whip came down and the dogs barked at him making him curl up in his cell in fear. He began to pray to Bastet. The Cat Goddess who had given him life. He prayed to her and suddenly, it all stopped. Silence. Yami then heard a wet, tearing sound and Dartz's pained screams and the dogs simply stopped barking as if they vanished. Yami kept his eyes closed. Someone knelt and a gentle hand released him, running over his too-thin body. Yami peeked and saw himself but his bronzed skin but Yami knew he was among his kind. "I've found you at last." the deep voice told him. "Ever since our father ripped you from me and..." the man stopped. "Ate." Yami croaked. "Atem." Atem smiled. "My...Sun of my life." Yami swallowed. Atem nodded. "My Moon." he produced a still warm, beating heart. "Eat. Grow strong. Come and create with me a new world where we are free to love and live as we choose. Where we make the laws, and punish the wicked." he offered. Yami took the heart and ate...

Then he saw darkness...then a glow. /Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine.../

Yami heard a pained sob. /what once was...mine/ Yami felt his wounds close. The precious scar on his belly was still there but now he knew it would never pain him again.

"Mommy?" he heard the voice plead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Yami opened his eyes looking around the room seeing Yugi buried into his chest sobbing lightly while a tanned hand was running through his hair lovingly. "how long have I been asleep? why are you crying? And how did we get here weren't we just outside?" Yami asked his family wrapping his arms around the teen while leaning back into his husband. "You passed out! You had burns all over you and they were spreading!" Yugi said. His hair was long and glowing. The flower Mahad had used to save them in childbirth had given Yugi the healing powers of the sun. The flowers were sacred now. "I trusted our Star to heal you and I made the correct choice." Atem said. He opened Yami's dress. "Your scar will trouble you no more, my Moon. It's now just a reminder of our treasure's birth... but the Beast escaped yet again." he sighed. "Joey?" Yugi asked. "How did he do it? How could he hurt Mama so badly?" He felt Yami's hands roam his body in comfort. When they began to rub his bottom, Yugi just shivered pleasantly. His memories were all flooding back like a river. "I...I really am your son." he said wiping his eyes. "And...I'm more than that...or will be."

"Yes, soon but not yet our Star once you turn eighteen in two months." Yami murmured into Yugi's hair dozing back to sleep letting Atem explain their world and its workings.

"Your mother is like a reflection the more love he feels the stronger his body reflects it along with the positive feelings he reflects through the land and house. But there was a downside should the person come to hate us then the anger and hate would burn how severe depended upon the person and how long Yami refuses to heal himself."

"Anger? Hate?" Yugi tried to think. Something had made Joey angry. Had made Seto steal him out of hatred. What had they found out about his family. There was one more secret. "What do you do? What does our kind do to people?" Yugi saw visions of laying in a crib or on a blanket as his parents made people...go to sleep and then take them somewhere never to be seen again.

"the eldest of three sees the past pain of the soul, the youngest sees the glory and future the child will bring, the middle and mother of three will guide the future and bring healing to the past in present days one for each but should a soul stay more than three unhappy with life mother gives an offer in sanctuary for all eternity eyes of red give new life and birth' a saying among our people but this is only half of two sides this is the reciting of Queens while the Kings have a different should a soul go black during their time with us."

This sounded familiar to Yugi. "Tell me, Daddy." He smiled as his mother's tail wrapped around him in his sleep determined to keep him close from then on. "What happens when a soul turns black." Yugi asked

"'Should the soul turn dark and lose the light then thy Father and thy Mother will ask thy Son if thy child's fate in the world of man comes closed in red or black. If red the child is thrown out never to return, if black Mother will hunt it in a game of wits should the child escape the door will close but if the child is caught eternal slumber in the parents' soul is thy fate never to leave or to be unloved by the mother's heart.'"

Yugi nodded. "Joey was supposed to be... put to sleep." Atem nodded. "But he got away and now he wants to kill us." Atem nodded again. "Seto... I remember that night. It was my 4th birthday." Atem hissed at the thought of the boy. "Daddy," Yugi purred. "Let me lure Seto back here for you." Atem shook his head. "I don't want you near..." Yugi sat up as best he could. "Let me..." Yugi pleaded. "And in two months, I'll..." Atem raised his eyebrow interested. "When I'm of age, I'll go down on you first thing. As many times as you want."

Silver: the next chapter is a mobium lemon so if you want is early I would like five reviews total for all five chapters I have posted there are only 22 chapters in this segment and that's including the epilogue


	20. Chapter 20 mobium lemon

Chapter 19

"it is not me who will be your first your mother laid claim to that right when you were taken after he had woken from his healing coma."

"What is his policy on you watching me play with myself how you see fit then? Wearing nothing but what you choose for me in privacy."

Atem smirked "then i'm allowed to enhance that but I cannot enter you that is the one rule your mother made until you are taken by him first but then the rule is dissolved the moment his essence enters you little Star." Yami moved is his sleep opening his sleep clouded mind "Ate did you feed Yugi his milk yet?" Yami asked sleepily his mind half awake. "no Yami I have not why don't you feed him no rather than later tomorrow we will teach him to fly." Atem whispered softly in his mate's ear running a hand down Yami's side soothingly amusement in his eyes when looking at the pouting Yugi.

"Mom!" Yugi exclaimed thinking Yami was dreaming about him being a child. "I'm not a baby. I don't drink that kind of milk!" this made his parents laugh. "What?" Yugi asked. He was still re-learning things

"you may not need it in this form but your other form is still in its cub's stage and needs his mother's milk to grow to the point you're at now in this form." Atem explained. "your mother had been using his milk in all your foods anyway to help you grow faster but you have not changed since that afternoon when you were attacked by those bullies."

Yugi started to remember that too. Somehow, he felt no guilt. Ushio had tried to hurt his treasure. He was filled in more about their culture. How the collars proved the wearer was a strong Queen and even raising a hand to one meant death. A wise, strong King wore golden armbands and the Sennen eye upon his brow... how once upon a time, a wicked Pharaoh had r*** an innocent woman only for her to be a powerful sorceress. The Goddess Bastet heard her cry and the Pharaoh was cursed to sire their kind who were destined to destroy him. His final, cruel act had been to...

"Mama!" Yugi sobbed hearing how Yami had been ripped from his twins embrace at just days old. Shunned because of his pale, moonlit skin, anatomy, and for being what he was. What Yami had endured brought the boy to tears. "Ssh, shh!" Yami soothed him and pressed Yugi to his chest. Yugi obeyed and suckled. Atem whispered in Yami's ear as he drank. At first, he was appalled but Atem managed to convince him when he heard the condition. He smirked. "White." Yami said. Yugi looked up. White what? Atem went to the closet and selected something. When Yugi was finished, Atem ordered him to the closet to change. Yugi blinked and went inside. "Oh, my goodness!" Yugi exclaimed embarrassed. But...a deal was a deal. he stepped out in a white lacy corset with crisscross ties at the sides. A white garter and white silk thigh-high stocking and a white thong. His collar was attached to a leash. "Daddy..." he was bright red. What was he thinking?

Yami sat up leaning on Atem's body as his outfit also changed into a black leather harness wrapping from neck to ankle with chains hanging from his own neck and wrists a blindfold around his eyes completely blind while his cock was closed tight a ring and bullet driving him nuts moaning out his pleasure while nuzzling into Atem's neck.

"Why is he blindfolded?" Yugi asked as his feet seemed to move by themselves. Atem took the leash in hand and had Yugi lay on a pile of pillows that had appeared on the floor. His hand...it was rubbing the fabric of the p*** until they were soaked. They would not penetrate him but they would watch and guide him in exploring his body.

"It excites him and our little game he can't move at all without my permission if he does a punishment is added our Star but first I think it may be time to train you by example." A mischievous smirk worked its way across Atem's face pushing three fingers inside of Yami's mouth while his free hand lightly ran his nails over Yami's nipples making them drip milk from the pleasure. "suck." Atem commanded feeling his lover comply licking and sucking the three digits in his mouth.

Yugi sat up to watch. His n*** hardened. He moaned as they brushed the lace. Punishment? The thought of being bent over one of their knees and being spanks. "Aaaah!" he felt he was about to break through the silk fabric with his e***. "Take them off." Atem ordered. Yugi obeyed. Atem smirked approvingly then pointed to a box on the bed. Yugi stood and Atem got a pleasant view of his a**. So much like his other Queen. Yugi bent as he picked up the box and brought it back. "Sit." Atem ordered. Yugi sat down where he was. Yugi opened the box. Inside was something in a drawstring bag. The shape was long. He took out a purple device and realized what it was. The massager didn't penetrate. It gave intense vibrations. Yugi loved vibrations. He had discussed secrets with Ryou and Malik in which they discussed such things. It seemed they were overheard. The head was round. Soft. It even had a heating setting. "You want me to..." Yugi swallowed.

"Put it on Yugi then do exactly as I say." Atem played with Yami's chain nuzzling into Yami's neck biting down and sucking on the skin leaving his mark slapping Yami's ass after Yami had bucked up from the bite a muffled mewl then a sharp intake of air "strike one Yami.

Yugi pressed the massager to himself. "Yes, Master." he smiled. His legs wide open. "You're naughty, Daddy." Yugi smiled. Atem tilted his head. "You were listening. What else have you to been watching me do?" Atem smirked. Oh, they'd seen their Star at night even when he left them. Laying in his bed back in the mortal world. He really enjoyed seeing Yugi get on his knees, a** in the air while his fingers acted as makeshift toys. "Did you know I burnt out two of these before?" he nodded to the massager. Atem's mouth opened in shock. "I just couldn't... they just couldn't satisfy me. I needed more but they couldn't handle it and shorted out." he looked up. Atem panted as he listened and stroked himself. Yami was being driven mad with lust. "Finger yourself." Atem ordered. Yami obeyed thinking of what his beloved had just said and imagined Yugi moan. Atem turned back to Yugi. "Will this help?" Yugi asked. "Will your little gift here make me scream and cum?"

"Only if you make it worth your while Star." Atem pulled his now wet fingers from Yami's mouth and plunged them deep into Yami's ass gaining a shout and a bucking arch from his lover stretching his lover to his limits. yanking Yami down to his throbbing cock Atem pushing his cock deep inside Yami's warm mouth holding his head flush to his base loving how Yami's ass was in the air no longer covered by a tail. "Milk me my Moon I want to see your own cock red and dripping with my favorite oil." Atem then pulled Yugi closer right by Yami's ass "Star can you grab the large trunk in the back of the closest I have a punishment to carry out before I let you join." Yami shivered getting slapped again while milking Atem as much as he could.

Yugi felt concern for his mother but he felt something in his mind. Assurance. Yami loved this and he would too to presence assured. He put down the wand shaped massager and went to the trunk. It was heavy so he pulled it. Atem smiled seeing his other soon-to-be bride pulling the truck. His back to him showing that perfect a**. He was small but his curves were well formed. "This?" Yugi asked. "Aaaah!" he gasped and looked back. His father's hair had grown out now and it had reached out to spank his round buttocks. With added electroshocks.

"Open it and take out the jar of metal beads and the egg-shaped vibrator." Atem said smirking in delight when Yami shifted slapping his ass once again loving the moans and the now pink member at standing at attention.

"Want to see him?" Atem asked Yami. "Want to see the lovely son we created? What hid under all those pesky clothes?"

Yugi did as he was told and moaned as the vibrating hair, that drove him mad, pulled him to the floor and spread him open to show all his glory. "Ask me to see him." Atem said touching the blindfold.

/please can I see him my Sun I want to see our Star. / Yami begged through the mind link. Atem just smirked pulling his hand away wanting to see if Yami would go through disobeying him to see their son spread out moaning from the electric massage loosening their son's body. Yami couldn't take the temptation anymore and in one swift movement was sitting up and watching his son with utter want until the slight pull of his chains had him back in reality, having broken the rules a punishment of equal value had to be done.

Atem spanked him three times and blindfolded him again and pushed him to his hands and knees before inserting the large egg. Yami screamed. Atem nodded to Yugi who picked up the wand and applied the vibrating head into his dripping pussy. Yami thrust his hips as the vibrator worked its magic. Yami swore he would be good. "Good boy." Atem said patting his bottom. "Now, when you see, tell me what you think. Mmm...do you smell him?" He removed the blindfold to reward his first queen. "Mama." Yugi moaned. "My master queen..."

Yami pulled Yugi into his lap taking in the sweet fruity smell of their son his cock now completely red with want. "Até I want to be full now our Star's scent is intoxicating I want him badly I want to be buried inside of him with you inside of me." Yami was boiling his skin tinting a light pink his grip on Yugi tightened his mind clouded by the heat twitching with want.

Atem thought. "We did agree to wait until his birthday in two months..." Yami whined. Yugi made the same noise. Atem paused in his pacing. "And yet...why wait... what is two months? He is technically 18 already." He removed the egg from Yami and had him stand. He snapped his fingers and the room's lights dimmed to a romantic setting. The bed was now covered in rose petals. Yugi flushed red all over from roots to toes. Atem gestured with his finger and they followed hand in hand. Yami removed Yugi's corset but left the sexy stockings and his collar. Yugi sat down on the big bed. "Ma...Aaaah!" his hand gripped Yami's hair as his mother suckled both his woman and manhood. "Ooooh! Ooooh! Aaaaaaah!" he screamed thrusting into the hot mouth. "Yes! Lick me, suck me! Fill my belly with your seed!"

Yami nipped licked and sucked Yugi's adulthoods humming low in his throat while shaking his ass and hips teasingly at their third member of their family earning a slap and a hand pumping his hot erection moaning around Yugi's member currently in his mouth thrusting his hips into Atem's warm skillful hands.

Atem chuckled. Such f*** c*** teases! He had brought the vibrator and was pumping it in and out of Yami. Yami moaned as he pumped his fingers, de-clawed, into Yugi rapidly. The youngest played with his n*** humming in pleasure. Atem crawled over. He needed to prepare himself. He gave Yugi a jar of oil and sat back on his knees. Yugi smiled and dipped his hand in the oil and pumped the hot, iron-hot cinnamon-colored shaft. He noticed his parents were equal in size and girth. So that's where he got it from. He smiled proudly. "F*** tease..." Atem hissed. Yugi smiled. "Yes, I'm a bad, naughty boy." he winked. Atem smirked. Naughty, indeed. Yugi screamed his release. Yami swallowed most but used the rest to coat his shaft. Yugi smiled and straddled Yami. He kissed him deeply as he sat on his d*** and started to ride. Yami screamed in Yugi's mouth as his...their husband sat behind him and pulled him to sit on his own d***. Yugi reached out to twist his n***. Atem rewarded him by reaching out, taking his chin and kissing him deeply over Yami's shoulder. Atem growled and gripped Yugi's a**. The kiss was like wine and he was getting drunk on it. /And as soon as I fill Little Star up with my essence, I want to watch your big d*** drive in and out of every hole of his/ Yami told Atem through the link. Yugi heard and giggled into Atem's mouth at this. He bounced faster. /You can't c** in him/ Yami purred to Atem. /But seeing you c** ON him...that'd be f*** hot. / Yugi shivered at this and reached behind himself to wet his fingers with oil and play with his back passage. /Yes.../ he mewled obediently.

Yami was in pleasure heaven with Yugi bouncing in his lap and Atem slamming him down he knew his first release would be very long since they forgot one tiny detail he still had the ring covering his cock. "Ate you forgot something." Yami sang out in between pants and moans while their bundle of joy rocked back and forth on his still rock hard member. Yami gasped when warm seed filled his belly from behind moving and rotating his hips beck and forth already feeling the member harden again. a clear tube then crawled its way into Yami's mouth and Yugi smiled innocently with a dark gleam in his eyes the tube now on his member locked around Yami's head and Yugi's member

Atem touched the cock ring and it snapped open allowing Yami to c**. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and controlled the rhythm. "Yes...yes…yes...AAAAAAH!" Yugi cried as he was filled. Yami thrust a few more times to ensure his s*** made its way to the womb. He let Yugi lay down to bask in the ecstasy. Yami pulled off Atem's c*** and massaged it back to full mast. Atem's hand joined his. Yugi opened his eyes to watch. "Oh Ra!" he cried again when he was covered in Atem's essence. He gasped when Yami's joined just a minute later. Yugi licked some off his hand. "Ours." Yami purred. Yugi smiled and looked at Atem with a sweet smile. He used the c** to wet his back hole. His eyes never leaving his father's. Then he turned onto his hands and knees in invitation. "Please?" Atem smiled. "Good baby. Daddy's little sex kitten." he licked Yugi's c*** tasting his and Yami's c** mixed together. Yugi mewled and his hips danced. "Yeah, Daddy's going to put his big c*** in you and you're going to f*** yourself on it, aren't you?" Yugi panted. "Yes." Atem spanked his a**. "Yes, what?" His hair wrapped around Yugi and sent the vibrations. "Yes, Daddy!" he moaned. Atem pushed into his tight back passage. Yami licked down Yugi's spine before crawling under him so that he could suck Yugi's adulthoods and Yugi could suck his. Atem thrust once and Yugi thrust back against him. Atem's eyes rolled back. When it was his turn to have Yugi first, he was f*** him against the wall. Yugi smirked seeing his father's thoughts. He sent his own idea of Atem f*** him against the wall while Yugi himself was dressed in a way that made him look like an Egyptian goddess: A small gold crown on his forehead with wings designed after Slifer the Sky Dragon, gold arm bands, anklets, a gold collar with a star shaped clasp and chain that Atem could hold and nothing more than a gold waistband and see-through, flowy skirt that could by parted at the middle for easy access. Pink lip gloss on his kissable lips.

Yami smirked around Yugi raising his hand and pushed his finger into Atem pumping it to Atem's thrusts adding a second finger feeling a glare from their mate. /Your treading on thin ice Yami./ Atem sent to Yami as the third finger entered the heal of Yami's palm playing with his balls.

/You love it/ Yami sent back. Atem thought a moment then nodded. Yugi giggled again. /Make it good. Make me c** at least twice or I'll pleasure our son and refuse to even let you watch/ Atem warned.

Atem rocked into Yugi giving a shout when Yami hit his ball of nerves releasing feeling Yami slow and tiredness flew through the link with fulfilment. Yami milked Yugi humming when he released into Yugi breathing slow even breathes completely tired out and spent while Yugi lapped up the milk all over Yami's chest ending up suckling once again, sending Yami into sleep wrapped in comforting fur. Atem chuckled letting his hair grow and weave into a fur like blanket laying it over and around his two Queens bundled up in a cocoon until he arrived back kissing them both on the forehead. Snapping his fingers Yami and Yugi now wore thin Egyptian style nightgowns in black and white while he himself wore a white shirt and a pair of black pants slipping on his boots feeling a certain black haired teen enter the house full of wonder. 'let the game begin for a dark heart will be given to My Moon before the month us over.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Mokuba had found the door that night as Seto slept. Yugi was missing again. The teen crawled down the tunnel and looked around. It looked like his house only...much nicer and colorful. Two beautiful women greeted him. They were dark headed with blue eyes. Their hair decorated with gold bands. "Hello." One of them said. "Would you like to come get your fortune told? Our masters are in their room and should be down soon." Mokuba became excited and followed the women to their apartment. He drank some tea and they took the cup to read the leaves. "I see..." Isis said. "That you'll make a perfect doll for our little queen." Mokuba stopped smiling. "Doll?" A large, masculine hand touched his shoulder. Weeks later, there was a missing person's report for two teens by their brother. Seto was stressed. It couldn't be... not here. He heard something creak in the den. "Seto?" he heard the familiar voice. Seto blinked and then ran to the den. There he was standing before a small door. Yugi was dressed in a short dress with a corset bodice and a lacy skirt revealing his finely shaped legs. "Hello, brother." he greeted.

Seto stared and stared at Yugi then the door, anger and guilt eating at his heart. "So you finally found out who your family is huh Yugi?"

"Mommy and Daddy aren't happy, Seto. You took what they loved the most...so we took what you love most." he smirked and fled down the tunnel. Seto realized what he meant and barreled after a cackling Yugi. He only realized what he had done when he made it to the other side of the door and it slammed shut. Seto spun around as Yugi gave Atem the key. "What a clever boy." Atem purred and tickled Yugi's chin who purred before joining his mother on the sofa. The lights in the room turned up brightly. "Welcome back." Atem said with false kindness. His eyes were full of anger and hate though. "Right back where we started. Did you really think you'd keep our Star from us forever?" he asked. "We gave all that you asked and you repay us by stealing what was ours."

Yami watched pouting after Atem having stuck him in a gray laced dress and cut his powers again though Yugi made up for it nuzzling and playing with his now long hair as their king played with their prey. A baby's cry rang out into the room as Yami got up cooing at their newest addition to their family revealing an infant Mokuba about a month old with red tinted grey eyes "hush little one Mama's here." Yami calmed down the baby brushing back raven black hair as Mokuba tugged and pulled his golden rod bangs giggling happily at the loving eyes watching him.

"What did you do?!" Seto screamed. "That's /my/ brother." Yami shushed him. "You took ours. So we took yours. We get to watch our little Mokie grow up now. Him and our new litter just as soon as we get one more thing from you." The door opened. "Majesties." Ishizu bowed. "I came to inform you we have caught the beast at last." Yugi lay his head on Yami's knee. "Now we can experience motherhood together, Mama." He kissed Yami's tummy then used his teeth to pull the sash of his dress letting it fall open. The baby latched on the feed. "Mmm...you'll always be Mommy's Star." Yami promised making Yugi smile. Atem grabbed Seto and began to beat him. When his hand tired, he used a whip while showing off for his family. Finally, he took out a knife. He took Mokuba and gave him to Yugi and knelt to one knee before Yami. "My Moon. My mate." he presented Yami the knife. "You should be the one to take his heart so that we may grow our family."

Yami took the knife, kissed his mates, and went to Seto. "Bring the beast." he purred. Ishizu brought in a bag with something kicking and screaming. "Let me out!" Joey barked. "Stay there, sweetie." Yami told Yugi. "Mommy will bring you a treat." he raised the knife and brought it down. Mokuba was too busy playing to pay attention to his former brother's cries of pain and Terror. There was a single yelp from Joey before it was over. Yami and Yugi fed each other their bloody meals as Atem watched with pride. Months later, Yami welcomed Timaeus and Mana while Yugi brought a daughter named Rebecca into the world. "She'll need a doll one day." Yugi mused. "To have her own family." The family cooed over their new additions and for now, the door was shut. Until it was needed again.


	22. Chapter 22 Author's Story Selections

Author's note: story selections

hey everybody before I post the epilogue to the story I want to know which story would like to read next

Aladdin Yugioh rewrite part 1

Vampire Lore

Sennen Bakery

Yugioh Coraline 2 (one shot) the past is the present

UPCOMING STORIES IN PROGRESS of writting:

Hensel and Gretel

Atlantis

the Beauty the Beasts and the Girl

Sennen Bakery 2

Joey and the Beanstalk

Cinderella

Wolves' past and future

Beauty and the Beast (Monarch version)

Little Red & Violet

Crossing Reality

more coming soon...

so please place down what you want and if I get the chance i'll place up a poll for the finished stories.


	23. Chapter 23 Beginnings

Beginnings

Yami tucked the children into bed. They were his own from his husband Atem. And there was his with his 2nd mate and son, Yugi. For 12 long years, his beloved son had been missing. Kidnapped by an evil child they had offered love to. "Mama Yami?" Rebecca, his daughter by Yugi, asked. "We know about Mommy Yugi. Can you tell us...how you and Papa came to be?"

"Alright I'll tell you but we'll keep this a secret between us alright." Yami asked sitting on the end of the bed giving a playful glare.

"There once was an evil Pharaoh before your father. He had many...well...men and women who served the king in...special ways. Well this Pharaoh wanted one woman above all others but she rejected him knowing he held no true love in his heart. Then he did something awful one day. Since she rejected his invitations to the palace and his gifts, he had her brought by force. That very night...he hurt her badly. What he didn't know was she had strong magic gifted to her by Bastet."

()()()

The young woman knelt before the cat goddess' statue sobbing as she prayed. "Please hear my call." she pleaded. "Please come to me an hear my request." she begged. She was sore and bruised but still she prayed with all her might unable to rest.

A cat appeared before her turning into the goddess "I have heard your prayers child now I bestowed this gift and curse. For every child, the Pharaoh has he will only gain half of the child's soul to reflect his own." Bassett touched her hand on the pregnant mother's belly casting the gift "the children will have gifts and another form but never let anyone else but your closest family know about their powers and transformation." Bassett warned before disappearing. The Pharaoh was excited to learn he was to have an heir to his throne. He expected the child to be just like him in every way. "Sire, there are two. Twins." said the midwife coming from the birthing chamber.

Then another scream came from the exhausted Queen "there is another one." She panted out pushing out the last child into the midwife's arms. The child cried out causing the elder two to also wail out their discomfort.

The Pharaoh rushed in. The queen, once a girl kidnapped and forced into marriage glared at her husband. "I don't have long... and you... I pray your life... is hell until your death." she passed on soon after. the wicked king looked at his sons. Two of the triplets, the elder and the younger, held each other tightly and cried instantly if they were separated to be fed or changed. The elder was tanned and slightly bigger. The middle son had sandy hair and purple eyes while the third... the king glared at the pale skin and... the girlish characteristics. He turned to Shimon, his advisor. "Get rid of it." he ordered. "It's disgusting."

"But your highness he is of your blood you will anger the gods if you throw away that child." Shimon tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears and a glare so cold "I will do a switch with that other woman you had and give her this child." Shimon picked up the pale skinned child and headed out to the dungeon where a woman who had been the Pharaoh's previous Queen was sent when she was caught freeing prisoners sentenced to death for stealing food. Now she had been reduced to a slave and her children would be sold to slave traders at the age of two years. The tanned twin woke instantly as usual and searched for his twin. He tried calling by wailing. His other twin responded but it wasn't the answer he wanted. He tried again but still nothing.

The years passed. The pale child grew up a slave. His mother died from infection from her whippings. He had been found to be able to grow his hair very long. The strands were finer than silk or any other material. When cut, it was found to be so strong, it could be woven into clothing and other goods so the poor boy was put to work sewing and spinning.

The tanned twin grew up a prince but he was not happy. No woman or man pleased his eye. He knew his mate had been stolen. He stormed into the throne room one day after a nap and a dream. "Where is he?!" He screamed making everyone stop and stare. "Where is who Atem?" His father the Pharaoh asked the eighteen-year-old boy his two brothers Akifa and Maraku following inside behind Atem. "My twin brother the pale skinned one you had switched with Akifa the day we were born." Atem growled out his ruby eyes turning into slits and his hands to claws his voice turning demonic with his anger. The Pharaoh felt fear. What was this creature? "Atem...you're ill. There was no such child."

"If so then why did Mahad tell me I'm not a complete soul?" Atem asked calmly but inside the rage was boiling from all the lies he had shoved down his throat since birth. Atem growled and hissed at the same time. "Bastet came to me in a dream. Ra too and even Anubis! They all said you r*** my mother and 9 months later, Anubis took her to the Afterlife to end her suffering. Ra told me you are not the true Pharaoh but secured the throne with murder and lies! Bastet told me...of the gifts we have and that I am not whole without my moon that you sent away cruelly. So tell me...where is he?" Atem had slowly changed into a half way form looking almost demonic hissing and growling scarring the Pharaoh into fainting slumping into the chair. Something hit the back of his head hard while everything turned black.

On the other side of the kingdom deep into the tunnels and tombs of kings long dead behind a thick wooden door a boy sat weaving cloth humming lightly to himself to keep his mind from going into insanity. He was very thin with midnight black bruises on his body centered around his chest and scattered throughout. He stopped his weaving when the thread he used was empty setting the cloth aside he knotted his long hair at the bottom taking a shaking breath then tied it on a large spool that spun continuously never to stop like the Nile River it was powered by.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked over. A...he wasn't sure. He never saw animals. It was small with pointed ears and a tail that swished. Its eyes were yellow and slit. Her fur the color of sand. Yami smiled and reached out. The animal came over and nuzzled his hand making a pretty sound in its throat. "Gentle moon." it spoke. Yami scrambled back in fear. "Fear not." the animal said and grew until she was a woman but her head remained the same. "I've come to tell you salvation is on it's way and happiness. A life of love and family."

Yami smiled at her only for fear to consume him when dogs were heard barking down the hall frightening Yami while he scrambled into a corner unable to protect himself from his master that came into the locked room. whimpering Yami curled tighter into himself when the dogs surrounded him threateningly biting and snapping on air. Yami knew what they wanted as soon as they grabbed him and took him to an underground arena where an unconscious male was tied to a post. "No! No! No!" Yami struggled. "Not again!" he was forced to kill many innocent souls who did nothing to earn his rage.

the male stirred awake blinking to adjust his ruby eyes to the torchlight while Yami cried out when a whip struck his back. "shut up you bitch, Dartz's orders are to kill the rebel Prince and they are from the Pharaoh himself now kill him!" the guard hit Yami again his scream turning into a lion's roar as he morphed into a gryphon. The man watched. No fear. Just fascination. Admiration. Awe. Dartz was stunned. The man stood as the monster stalked towards him. He...put out a hand. "Ssssh..." He soothes. "Come...come to me...pretty moon. Sweet moon."

the gryphon walked forward sniffing his hand that came closer and gently rubbed his snout getting a closer look at the thin and badly wounded wings and back. "shush i'm here now my moon shush let go of your anger no need to have an when I will protect you." the gentle touches caused Yami to dimorph back into human form slumping into Atem's arms peacefully asleep.

"wake up and kill!" Dartzs sent the whip flying again. this time it struck not the boy but an angry ruby tinted gryphon protecting the sleeping male in his paws and wings. "you will no longer hurt him!" Atem roared at Dartz and his Father who had appeared sneering down at the two creatures in the arena. Atem looked up at his father. "We will drink the souls of the wicked but never the innocent. We will create our own world and laws. And you...will live a long life but in constant pain mentally and physically." guards surrounded Atem armed with blow tubes filled with knock out darts, one dart can take out a grown man in second but when they started firing the darts it almost took ten just to show the effects of the herbs then eight more before Atem collapsed that was almost triple the amount it took to take Yami down from his blood lust. "lock them in the cell I want someone to notify me when that pale slave is awake." the Pharaoh ordered when the men dragged out the now Human prince and slave to their cell.

Atem woke angry. His brother/mate was once again torn from his arms. He heard someone come in and roared. A woman. Wait...she was familiar. "My prince..." Isis bowed. "I've come to help you." she was his father's head Priestess and could tell the future. She seemed loyal but here she was offering to help the traitor prince. "why help me Isis? aren't you under the oath to only serve the current Pharaoh until his time has been dealt with?" Atem asked pulling at his chained hands that were tightly enclosed around his wrists. "I've seen the future. Your father was never meant to take the throne. He murdered many in line before him and he will bring about many realms' destruction if he and Dartz succeed in raising the Leviathan." she saw his face. "Oh yes...the threat is very real."

"how many do they need to raise it now?"

"Just the souls of two strong creatures designed by a god...or goddess. You." Atem's blood went cold when Isis said that then released him from his bonds "no, let me go. Let go-mph!" the shouting was heard down the hall from a voice that resembled Atem's. "Yami." Atem made his way into the hall following the sound of Yam's muffled cries only to find himself back in the arena. instantly he saw Yami dressed in a harem outfit, tied up, and gagged hanging in a cage with his father's dirty hands touching Yami's barely covered body. "release him now Father or you will regret touching my mate!" Atem called out in anger and protectiveness looking for some type of weapon seeing as his beast form carried everything out by instinct rather than rationality 'maybe if I use my demon form I can get us out of here.' "After I take his virgin body, he'll be sacrificed to the Leviathan. Then you are next. That w*** thought she could curse me but she in fact gave me what I needed to reshape this filthy world."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU DARE TOUCH MY MATE!" Atem was beyond furious and stated killing in his demonic form all those that dare approached him making a straight line to Dartz and the man he called Father "Your no King nor are you my Father. My parents are Bastet and Ra they gave me life they taught me things you never could and for threatening me, your a coward hiding behind a king's title and a rat that raped my mother for an Heir to the throne. well guess what no one but those who are loyal to me will ever find out if you live to see the next sunrise much less who will gain the throne when this battle is over so come and get me or are you to much of a coward to do so." Atem taunted flying above the masses and right into the Pharaoh's face easily using his tail to snap the chain the cage hung on and lifted the traumatized Yami to Isis who gathered him up and took him away like a mother would do to a child if scared or hurt.

"My son..." The pharaoh pleaded. "Rule with me, my child. We can use your strength and power together."

"I am not your son and you are not my Father you are just a coward wanting power you can't have so are you ready to play a game where your life is on the line?" shadows danced around the angry Prince ready to releave the Pharaoh the head he had craved for the last twelve years. "If you kill me, this world will remain evil and unclean!"

"what your talking about is a complete wipe out of the entire world I will not let that many parish for your selfish desires!" in one swipe the Pharaoh's head was severed from his body in the face of shock while Atem had his other hand buried in Dartz's chest gripping his heart. Yami looked up as gentle arms lifted him. He smiled. "You came...my Sun." his voice was hoarse from screaming bloody murder from the Pharaoh whipping and beating him tiredly Yami rested his head in the crook of Atem's neck and shoulder seeing the still warm heat of his master in his hand before placing it in a bag and tying it to his blood covered sash around his waist. "sleep my Moon when you wake we will be home where you can finally rest and recover with the best care there is." Atem kissed his forehead easily flying through the tunnels at high speed the motion quickly lulling Yami back into sleep for the long travel back to the palace. Yami rested well for the trip through the portal to their own world. They would leave when the sun began to wake. "Ate?" Yami said as they relaxed. "Will you make love to me now?"

Ice: lemon time!

"when you eat the heart then I will make love to you not before." Atem said the heart was still tied to his sash kept warm by their bodies, Yami looked to the heart untying it and swallowing it down whole. leaving his lips covered in blood that Atem licked off before slipping his tongue inside the warm hot mouth of his soon to be Queen.

"Now?" Yami pleaded dry h*** Atem's leg. "Love me? F*** me every day and night? Let me bear your heirs?" Atem gave a wicked smirk pinning Yami down to the bed lightly clawing his hands down Yami's chest getting a m*** and a bulge barely hidden in the clothes Yami wore that were the first to go. Yami in turn removed Atem's jewelry and clothes licking the blood off of his dominant lover letting out his ears and tail letting the his mate take control once he was clean. eyeing the large member Yami wondered how that would fit inside him and if it would hurt when it did. taking his chances at seeing Atem distracted with his tongue Yami swallowed the member in his mouth getting a smack on his a** m*** out his pleasure at the punishment. "why you little minx I didn't think I would have to punish you this early My Moon." Atem purred out removing a ring from his finger and placing it around Yami's own member to stop him from releasing.

"I have an idea." Yami said releasing the member. He wanted that big c*** in him as deeply as possible "It involves the throne." he smiled. Atem raised his eyebrows.

()

"Oh Ra!" Yami cried as he sat on Atem's lap riding his c***. In the throne room. He started to bounce harder.

Atem tensed when he felt he was near the end roughly grapping Yami's head and smashing their lips together while exploding inside of Yami like and angry volcano.

()()()()()()()()

"papa then asked me to marry him and then we moved a good twelve years later into our home here in the mirror realm where we rule over children's dreams and souls that enter our home." Yami ended the story there smiling to himself at the already sleeping children. kissing then on the foreheads and leaving the door ajar incase on had a nightmare Yami wondered to his private study full of his bobbins of thread Yugi had given to him over the years as anniversary gifts. opening a secret shelf Yami took out the outfit he had worn when Atem rescued him in still in perfect condition and would still fit his body with some adjustments here and there. 'it has been so long since our mating night in the throne room but it is unlikely to happen again maybe next anniversary.' Yami shoved the outfit back into the wall sighing a depressed sigh but soon covered his mouth when a yawn erupted from his tired body. shaking his head he stubbornly sat at his spinning wheel and started spinning more thread from his hair until falling asleep at his spinning wheel.

Little arms wrapped around him waking him. "Mama!" Yugi sing-songed. "Daddy sent me to fetch you! He said wear that dress from your first mating." he himself wore the first thing Yami saw him in as an adult. A white shirt, an open robe, and blue p***. Yami blinked and did as he was requested. Yugi took his hand and took him to a door made of iron. It opened to reveal a throne and their husband waiting...in nothing but a black cloak. "Welcome, loves." he greeted. "Yami, dear. I know it is not a special night but I've been hoping we could recreate our first mating for our Little Star."

Yami gave a devilish smirk at the invitation "you've been reading my thought again haven't you Love, now if i'm right and please correct me if i'm wrong didn't we start our mating in the bed chambers of your father's Palace before you took over as King?"

"Indeed. But," he said standing and pouring three goblets of wine. "I first entered you sitting upon the throne. We can do a reversal. Start here and move to our bedroom." Yugi smiled. "I want to try this too!" He was an adult but still he maintained his playfulness. He was adorable beyond words. "Daddy! Can we take /you/ this time?"

At this Atem blushed having hoped he could get Yami on the bottom having in all the years he had them both and when it was just him and Yami never been taken by any but his drunken father when he was eight and the first night he had seen Bastet and cried to her since the night Yami was taken from him as a baby.

Yugi looked upset. "Did I say something wrong?" he looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry! I'll never say it again!"

"no little Star it's just I have never been taken since I was eight years old and was hoping to get your mother underneath both you and I being as it is not in my nature to be on bottom lest time I was tied to a bed and your mother tortured my for days with his body I was so horny I had turned into my beast form and pinned your mother to the floor and drove into him." Atem said gaining a blush from Yami remembering that and relished in it since he wasn't treated as if he was very thin glass that could brake at any second.

"Atem..." Yami said. "We'll do this however you like. Just tell us what you want and we'll take care of your needs."

"I'd be honored to be both you and our Star." Atem smirked at the indication "Yugi sit on the throne Yami why don't you start us of with your sexy little pole dance you have been fantasizing and leaving me hard for the last few days?"

"Stop probing my mind! And when was THAT installed?" Yami pointed to the pole in the room. Regardless, he began his dance. His movements graceful and could put the best dancers in the world to shame. Yugi was hard and wet watching. He threw off his robe and ran to his mother joining in the dance. A chain appeared between their collars to connect them together. "Mama..." Yugi panted. Yami panted as well until he felt a slight tug on his collar looking to their eldest lover Yami took Yugi's hand and sat him down on the throne hen sat in Yugi's lap blushing madly and set to work making their now sealed cocks even harder while vibrations in his ass egged him on. "Go on." Yugi smiled. He'd never been the one to enter either of them. "I may not be as good as you are...I might be awful even... but I'll do my best."

"Your our son and if you have half the control I have then you can defiantly take control if you put your mind and heart to it." Atem said kissing Yami's exposed skin and rubbing his cock against Yami's ass now naked and playing with Yami's nipples. Atem used his precum as lube and his c*** to stretch him. Yami moaned as stared at Yugi's c*** hungrily. "I've been giving him secret lessons." Atem whispered in Yami's ear. "How to thrust. When to speed up and slow down. Building his stamina. You'll be proud of him." Yami laid his head back on Atem's shoulder bucking onto the cock driving it deeper into him. "No, no. Give our son a turn, My Moon. Feel his essence in you this time." Yami reluctantly lifted himself off of Atem and on to Yugi already stretched but Yugi had grown taller than him and slightly bigger than Atem leaving a tight pressure to surround Yugi's now free cock inside of Yami.

After a few good thrusts, Atem took them to the bedroom and f*** Yugi while the little one f*** Yami who was on the bottom. Atem thought perhaps he may let them take him one day but not right now. His mates respected his wishes as they switched so that Yami now f*** Yugi who was on the bottom but his parents were careful not to crush him. After a long night of making love, they collapsed into a pile holding each other. They had a big day tomorrow. A new family had moved in and the kids looked like the perfect meal: bratty and selfish. Their Other Mother smiled imagining all the fun they would have.


	24. Updates for current stories

Okay, so i need help with some of the stories because i seem to have gotten used to writing with another person and because I'm self-conscious of what i write. Here is a list of stories that are available for someone to help me with if they want.

Wild Heart

Naga

Neko Love

Anku and Kkwy

Brother's Love

Devil's Love

Crippled Love

Lost Prince of Japan

Crimson Jewel

Arranged Marriage

Only Human

i think thats all the stories i have on here since i haven't put up that many on Wattpad or Ao3 yet.

ill add to the list later when i have more stories i dont know how to finish posted.


	25. Authors Note

hello everyone this is just a little note i would like to leave.

Resently my co Writter of Doom Lover of Yugioh Yaoi had a falling out with Atarya Queen of Egypt because of how clashing there styles were and the fustration it was to get everything straighened out. Now i have known Lover of Yugioh for well over a year and for one thing she is very kind and sweet and it takes a lot to make her angry not to mention she don't cuse unless she is truly angry. i have multipule stories done with her and vise versa so please if you will go and give her some love and encuragement by reading her stories and leaving some comments down on her stories.

Thank you all for your continued support and love in this very trying time.


	26. Author's Note

Hello, everyone, this is just a note for a slight update for stuff i have. i will be asking for a beta reader and editor for my stories along with the collabs i have currently written.

please pm me or leave an answer in the comments if you would like to be my beta reader and editor thank you for reading this see you soon.


End file.
